Hand of Chaos (ORIGINAL)
by Fanfictio
Summary: Gaea has been defeated. Unfortunately, Percy has been executed, by the hand of Zeus. A few hundred years later, a new threat arises on the horizon, one that the oracle prophecies will defeat Olympus, unless old heroes return. Now, an ancient deity that has been all but forgotten offers his help and his armies to help save Olympus. UPDATE: Please read profile for more info.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Welcome to the First Chapter for the Betrayal of Perseus Jackson. The longer Author's Note will be posted after you finish reading the chapter, please read it!.

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Percy Jakckson **

Now onto the story, ENJOY! :)

**Prologue**

**Point of View: Chaos**

I sat in my throne, watching everything that was happening in my beautiful creation. However, one planet had my greatest attention. That planet, you may know of. The planet I am referring to, was known by a simple name as Earth. There are many other names for it, but the most popular was indeed Earth.

This was my first planet to create. Rightfully so, it is the oldest.

Earth was...an interesting place. Right now, the invasion of my daughter Gaea, had failed. The Seven Demigods, with the aid of Camps Jupiter and Half-Blood, as well with the help of the Olympians and various minor gods and goddesses managed to quash the invasion my daughter planned.

I do not blame my Daughter, she was poorly informed and mislead to believe that the Olympians planned to ruin her beautiful planet, and ignored all other things. In the end, after being defeated she realized she was scammed by her Children, the Giants, in their plot to rule Olympus for themselves.

As I sat upon my throne I could not help but tune to what Hephaestus was broadcasting to all willing to watch. What did I tune into? Ah, well that is the Awards Ceremony.

I managed to tune in at the end, after the final person (Leo) accepted his reward. Just as I was about to tune off, Zeus announced "And now, we move to the accusation."

I admit, it peaked my interest, so I could not resist the temptation, and I continued to watch. It showed Zeus going over what the accused was accused of, which was "aiding Gaea, killing allied forces, cowering in the back and attempted murder of David Holstein, son of Poseidon."

I had to say those were serious charges, and thus I watched on, and soon the person accused was presented to the crowd.

This person, was in chains. His hands, and legs bound together, a gag in his mouth, kneeling before the gods, and on either flank stood Ares and Athena, grinning from ear to ear to each other.

The person himself, had black disheveled hair, mesmerizing sea-green eyes, and was very lean and handsome. This one I knew well, for I had been tracking for a while now, in fact I was going to check on him next. The person? Perseus Jackson.

I sat in my throne, in absolute shock, not being able to move or do anything for that matter, but sit and watch the very one-sided 'court'.

Zeus proclaimed him a traitor, and had everyone vote upon his fate. In total, 20 people voted. Those 20 were as follows. The Olympians (Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hades and Hestia) (**A.N.: Hestia and Hades get added on to the council as a result of Perseus's wish. He went first in the Awards Ceremony and was then transported along with Ares and Athena to the dungeons, for Ares and Athena to restrain. You will find out his perspective on it next chapter!) **Of the demigods, there were Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth (**A.N: Perseus is not allowed to vote on his fate because Zeus.)**

The vote went as follows. Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Leo, Frank and Hazel voted that Perseus was innocent. Everyone else voted him as guilty. He lost that court fight, 13-7.

Zeus then happily proclaimed "Perseus, Traitor of Olympus, you have been found guilty for all of your crimes and have been sentenced to death, by execution. Any last words?"

Perseus replied, barely being able to hold his betrayal within him, he then turned toward Annabeth and Poseidon and asked "Why?"

Zeus then took his Master Bolt, hefted it up to shoulder height, and threw it with all his might at Perseus.

The screams of pain lasted for only around 45s, before it was all over.

Perseus Jackson was dead.

**Authors Note:** Whew, Done! Hello everyone, Fanfictio here. There ya go, the first chapter to my first fanficiton. I have to say it is quite short, but admittedly, this is only a prologue, they are not meant to be long. I can happily proclaim, the First Chapter (official) will have over 6,500 words and is currently being written. Expect it within a month!.

I apologise for any grammar or writing errors. Please notify me if you find any.

As well, please makes sure to review to this story, I enjoy hearing from you. Because this is a prologue, I will have other more important information posted in the next chapter.

One last thing, if you are not clear on what something means, post that as well in your review and I will make sure to update the story with the appropriate definitions.

Definitions:

A.N.: This means an Authors Note.

Alrighty then, see you everyone in the next chapter! Looking forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 1: Quests of Love

Please Note that I do not own Percy Jackson. Now! Enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Quests of Love**

**P.O.V. of Percy Jackson**

As I stood or rather kneeled before Zeus and the Council of Olympians, in Olympus I wondered where it had gone all wrong. Who am I? Well let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson. I was once known as the Retriever of the Master Bolt, Defeater of Ares the God of War, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Saviour of Artemis, Navigator of the Maze, Bane of Kronos, Slayer of Polybotes, Porphyrion, Otis, Ephialtes, Mimas and Gration, (**A.N.: I have to make a lot titles for him, I believe that he did not slay Gration, Mimas and Porphyrion. However I cannot say, as I have not read Blood of Olympus yet, so it may be a little departure from what Riordan had in store for Percy. If you have read Blood of Olympus, please tell me who he slew.)**Bane of Gaea. Twice Saviour of Olympus. Son of Poseidon. But did you note how I said 'Once Known'? About that. Ladies and Gentlemen, let me tell you about a _wonderful _and _heroic _Son of Poseidon known as David Anderson.

**Flashback, (Still P.O.V. of Percy)**

I awoke suddenly, gasping from my nightmare. Still I could not shake that one nightmare off. To summarize it off in short, the nightmare consisted of 3 parts that I knew could not happen. All 3 are absurd if you think of it. The first component is the fact that Gaea is sleeping, while in the nightmare she had risen. The second is that her armies are dead, so Annabeth can NEVER be taken away from me, the Third? Well Poseidon wouldn't replace me with someone else, until I die. Right?

I slowly but surely got out of my bed, and went over to my cabin. I was the only occupant of it, because at the end of World War II, the Big Three (Zeus, Hades and Poseidon) signed a pact, that they will not conceive anymore demigod children. The pact has now been called off, but Poseidon and Zeus broke their oath. One of which did it twice with the same mortal... **cough cough** Zeus **cough cough.**

Despite my loneliness, the cabin had a cozy feeling to it. Mainly it was due to all of the trophies I had placed around it and the fountain in the back right that always made sure to renew my strength and energy. Through my various years of travelling and slaying, I had acquired quite the amount of memoires.

The Minotaur Horn, the Shield Tyson gave me, the thousand or so pictures of me and all my friends. Most of the other trophies I have sacrificed, for it was already too cluttered in my cabin.

My own conscience began to steadily pour commands into my ADHD brain that was hardwired for quick 'thinking'.

I exited the cabin and began to walk over to the Athena cabin, where my girlfriend Annabeth was. Annabeth exited her cabin roughly the same time as me. If you have never met Annabeth, then you can easily mistake her for an Aphrodite Child, at least until she opens her mouth and begins to bombard you with facts.

Annabeth had beautiful blond princess curls, amazing grey eyes that will study you no matter what and her personality was the most loyal, despite her fatal flaw of Hubris.

Annabeth strode over to me, her golden curls flowing through the wind. "Hi Seaweed Brain, how's it going?" She greeted me. "Hey wise-girl" I responded just as the conch horn sounded. "Let's go over for breakfast"

Breakfast went by quickly, and before long Chiron announced to the campers "Campers, today we have news that Lady Artemis and her Hunters shall be joining us." He was met with a wave of groans and complains. "As well Nico Di Angelo will be joining us as well, for he need to give us his monthly report."

I began to swallow up with excitement. Both of my best friends will be coming today. Chiron then dismissed us to do our daily chores, activities and training. During my first chore which was cleaning my cabin and preparing it for inspection, Athena flashed in.

For some reason I have still yet to discover, Athena hates my guts. She was hell-bent upon separating me and Annabeth, and making my life as miserable as humanly (or godly) possible.

Of course, I went into a low bow, for what other choice did I have? "Hello _Perseus_" She spat out my name as if it was a disease. "I have recently spoken to Aphrodite, concerning your relationship with my daughter, Annabeth. Aphrodite has informed me, that you wish to have her hand in marriage, yes?"

I looked at her utterly puzzled and responded "Yes, Milady"

"Good" She glared at me, "Before you have my blessing for the marriage, you must do 15 quests, in order to prove your love for her. I shall leave you this letter, detailing what you must do." With that she left, still glaring at me.

The letter itself was simple but long. Written in Greek (**A.N.: I will not have it written in Greek, because that is cruel to all of you non-Greek readers/speakers. The letter will be in English :D) **

_Quests of Love_

_1\. Slay Nemean Lion_

_2\. Slay Lernean Hydra_

_3\. Capture Golden Hind of Artemis_

_4\. Capture the Erymanthian Boar_

_5\. Clean Augean Stables in one day_

_6\. Slay Stymphalian Birds_

_7\. Capture the Cretan Bull_

_8\. Steal the Mares of Diomedes_

_9\. Obtain Girdle of Hippolyta from Amazons_

_10\. Obtain Cattle of Garyon _

_11\. Steal Golden Apples from Hesperide Gardens_

_12\. Capture Cerberus_

_13\. Survive 6 months with the Amazons _

_14\. Survive 6 months with Artemis &amp; Hunters_

_15\. Defeat me (Athena) in one on one combat_

_Complete these quests and you will receive my blessing for your marriage. _

_You may bring two companions, but they are not allowed to help you in any way, shape or form. If they do, then you will have to restart your quests. Annabeth or anyone who is not concerned by the quest is not allowed to know what you are doing and where you are going. Enjoy._

I stared at the letter in shock. I had to do the 12 Labours of Hercules, Defeat Athena and live one year with 2 groups of man hating/enslaving women.

**P.O.V. of Athena**

Perseus stood no chance, and I feel like this would be the last push he needs to realize that my daughter deserves someone more worthy.

I flashed myself over to Chiron and let him know of the quests. I told him that none may know of these quests but the people involved. He looked grim, and unhappy with my decision but did not comment.

I then flashed myself over to my palace in Olympus and prepared to see what Perseus would do.

**P.O.V. of Percy **

The two people, I had already selected. The conch horn had blown during reading the letter and I knew that Thalia had arrived. I dashed over to where Artemis and Thalia were speaking to Chiron. Chiron looked over at me and nodded to me, and separated Thalia from Artemis.

He whispered something in her ear and a look of understanding passed her face. She bounded over to me, and I looked at Chiron who merely winked at me.

To Thalia I asked "Hey Thals, I need to show you something. Want to come with me?" She replied "Of course fish face"

Thalia and I walked over to the Poseidon Cabin. I showed Thalia the letter, and asked her to become one of the members. "Who is the other member you want to ask?" She inquired of me, "Nico" I responded.

Thalia looked utterly puzzled. "Fishy, how exactly are you going to contact the Ghost King, if he is in the Underworld?" At this point Nico barged in to the cabin, "Percy, you in here?" "Nico! I need to ask you something" Thus, I showed Nico the letter as well, and both agreed to come and keep me company, as long as their respective god allowed them to.

While Nico and Thalia went off to gain permission, I began to gather my things, in preparation for the journey that awaited me. One would think that defeating Kronos and Gaea and countless Giants would be enough to appease Athena, but that one would be wrong.

Nico and Thalia returned with their things, and together we set off, to begin my Quests. Chiron, did not ask what we were doing, but if he knew, he did not show it.

Our first stop was in Nashville, where we found the Nemean Lion, seemingly minding its own business. It was currently walking down in alleyway, where there weren't many mortals. The few mortals that happened to come upon it confused it for a kitten.

The Nemean Lion is basically a dumpster truck, with an unquenchable thirst for Demigod Blood, oversized teeth the size of swords each, and fur that protected it from any source of harm. So how they saw a kitten from THAT thing? No clue whatsoever. The mist works in weird ways.

I had already defeated this Monster once, when I was 14. However back then I had the support of the Lieutenant of Artemis, and right now? I am alone.

The way to defeat the Nemean Lion was to coax it into opening its mouth. Usually it does that when the battle starts you have to attack it and hope for the best. This time it did not fail to appease.

Just as we rounded the corner we saw it, and it saw us. It sensed our smell, and it began to open its mouth, in anticipation to roar, and attack. As soon as it began to open its mouth I grabbed my sword disguised as a pen, made it turn into a sword, and brandished the bronze weapon at the Lion.

My sword was given to me by Chiron, but was created by the then Hesperide, Zoe Nightshade. See Zoe was once a Hesperide, but she broke that by betraying her family so that Hercules can have an apple from their garden. She got kicked out, and joined Artemis. From then on she has been the immortal lieutenant, but was killed by her Father Atlas, when we were on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth.

The Nemean Lion as expected roared and I charged. Yelling out a war cry as I did, I dashed at it with blinding speed and stabbed my sword into the upper roof of the Lion's mouth. It immediately dissolved into golden dust and began to be absorbed by the Earth, its essence going back to Tartarus to reform.

Slowly but surely Thalia, Nico and I began to clear out all of the Labours of Hercules. When we had gotten to the 9th Labour, 4 months had passed. I once again headed over to Seattle and wanted a conversation with Queen Hylla of the Amazons.

The entrance I had gotten this time was much more different than the last time. Nico and Thalia had gone to a mall, and thus, I had to go alone. Kinzie was once again guarding the front doors, and for a moment did not recognise me "HALT!" She barked at me "Identify yourself, MALE!"

"Kinzie, it's me, Percy." I stated, and immediately a look of realization dawned upon her face. "Oh, Perseus, pardon me I did not realize it is you." She said, now in a calm voice "Girls, it's ok, he is a friend."

I asked her for an audience with Hylla, and she agreed right away. She once more led me through the countless warehouses, until we finally reached the throne room of Hylla.

Hylla herself sat upon an intimidating throne chair made purely out of gold, and glittering with various gems at the top. She looked down upon us, and when she realized it was Kinzie and myself, got of the throne, crossed the oversized throne room in blinding speed and greeted us.

"Ahh, Percy, Kinzie. What is it you need? I already know that this is to a social call" "Well, you are half right, and half wrong, Your Majesty. Currently, in order to prove my love of Annabeth to Athena, I am doing the – as she called it – 15 Quests of Perseus." I responded.

I explained to them my tasks and what I had to do. You should have seen their faces light up at the prospect of having me for 6 months. I only shuddered at what I could expect.

"Wonderful, I cannot wait for you to join us, I could use your skills. Now I take you are not at that stage yet, what do you need? Hylla asked me, "See, I'm on the 9th Labour right now, which says that I need the Girdle of Hippolyta, worn by the Queen of the Amazons. So could I sacrifice it to Athena, and then you can have it back?" I proposed.

Hylla was a little reluctant and instead we negotiated a new deal. I would spend 8 months instead of 6 with the Amazons. I agreed and she gave me the Girdle of Hippolyta. I then made a fire and sacrificed it to Athena. "Thank you, Your Majesty"

She waved me off by saying "It will come back to me in a few days, can't wait for you to come to Quest 13!" With that I left the Amazons in pursuit of Geryon along with Thalia and Nico.

Before long we were once more standing in front of the Gates to the Gardens of the Hesperides. Upon entering the Garden itself, I was met by the four remaining Hesperides (**A.N.: Thalia and Nico hang back, and will watch the engagement between Percy and Ladon, but they are not allowed to interfere, so they just come as company. When it comes time to doing the quest, they hang back or go to a cafe.)**

The first approached "Hello Perseus, friend of our traitor-sister, Zoe." This got my anger flared up "She was not a traitor you stuck up gardener!" I replied hotly, my anger beginning to get the better of me.

"We know why you have come, Perseus, you seek the Golden Apples. Nevertheless, we believe you will fail for you must face Ladon." The second matter of fact stated. "Turn back Hero, or else we will wake Ladon and you will die." The third simply put in.

"I will face Ladon, and I will get those apples, for Zeus's sake I defeated Gaea, PRIMORDIAL goddess of the Earth! I can handle some over headed and over grown lizard!" I replied, unsheathing my sword and readying to attack. "Ladon, WAKE!" the fourth yelled, and then all four disappeared.

Ladon, for your information was a Hundred-headed dragon that can spit fire, poison, and was huge. As in 30 feet tall, huge!

Ladon began to charge at me, full speed with the goal of quickly killing me for disturbing his mid afternoon nap. The lizard charged and the last moment I jumped, propelling myself through the air, with my trusty sword Riptide or Anaklusmos stuck out to my side. I landed on the other side of Ladon, along with 2 of his heads. "2 down, 97 to go!" I muttered to myself.

Why did I only want to take out 99 of his 100 heads? Well my long dead huntress friend, Zoe. She is currently in the sky and last night she appeared as a dream to me, and said she knew what I was doing and she was watching over me. She asked me to spare Ladon. She knew I was going to win and she was always quite fond of the dragon. I obviously accepted her request.

I was snapped out of my musings about Zoe, when one of the heads snapped at me. I dodged and decapitated it, while sprinting at the monster's tail. I sought to climb up behind it and take as many heads as possible, before he managed to turn and defend.

I quickly dashed up through his spine and at the base of all the heads. I began to wildly slash in my hope to take as many heads as possible. I managed to take down 60, before Ladon had finally turned and began to defend himself once more. My next move was daring, but if successful could prove to be the turning point for this battle.

My plan was to propel myself at the heads at the ends, so that he was less intimidating. Jumping off the base of the heads, I slashed at the end heads and severed 3 more.

Ladon was now down 65/99 heads. He began to retreat and I pressed my assault, as the heads slowly started to decrease, the amount of dodging poisonous spit and flames that can make me a Perce-ka-bob, decreased, slowly but steadily. Finally, Ladon was down to one head. He immediately began to retreat and allowed me access to the tree.

I realized that I had forgotten a bag to put the apples in, and a gray flash later, I had one with me. Making a silent thanks to Athena, I began to pick the tree, and as soon as I finished, Ladon returned to the tree, and began to silently heal, and once again guard the tree.

I exited the Garden of the Hesperides, with the Apples and the satisfaction of defeating one of the most feared monsters.

I regrouped with Thalia and Nico and we all began to head towards the Underworld, to pursue Hades to let us have a chance of capturing Cerberus. Well when I say us I really mean me, because for Thalia and Nico this is just a road trip.

The 12th quest was easy enough, considering I had remembered to purchase red rubber balls for Cerberus. So capturing him was a walk in the park compared to the Erymanthian Boar. 5 months in, and I had completed all 12 Labours of Hercules. However all that would be made into a piece of cake, compared to what was to follow.

As part of my 9th quest, I had a deal that instead of 6 months with the Amazons, I had to spend 8, because Hylla willingly gave me the Girdle.

I can say that the next 8 months were some of the hardest in my life. The Amazons were actually very nice to me, while Thalia and Nico explored Seattle. The Amazons value training a lot, and thus they create levels where each warrior is at. Each level is slightly more challenging than the previous. At the very top is Queen level, which only two people can beat. Hylla and Myself.

Hylla and all of the Amazons were clearly impressed after I had defeated the Queen level, and so their engineers wanted to give me a challenge. They made a Percy Level. It consisted of over 5000 of Hephaestus' best fighting robots, all armed with different weapons. It was my final test and it took me over 10h to complete.

It was completed in my 7th month with the Amazons, and they all rejoiced when I defeated it, saying that that level will now be the top, until the engineers could come up with something more difficult. It was the last day, when the celebrations of my victory took place.

The last day itself?

"Perseus Jackson, for defeating our top level, we, the Amazons bestow upon you a gift." Hylla's voice boomed throughout the throne room, where all Amazons were gathered. I kneeled before her and was presented with a Bow and Arrow. Before I came to the Amazons, I used to be more of a danger to my allies than to my enemies with the Bow and Arrow, but now I was actually proficient in it.

"This new Bow and Arrow shall not be limited in arrows, and with it you will be able to pour constant slaughter upon your enemies. I know that now, you may consider yourself proficient with the Bow, but when you go to the Hunters, you will need to be even better. My advice, train whenever you can with it, for it is your one weakness." Hylla proclaimed, her voice laced with pride. After the ceremony was over, a party descended upon the Amazons.

Hylla came up to me "Perseus, stay safe. I know not of what you will encounter with the Hunters, but it will harder than it was here. I have also invited your companions to the party. Now let us have a dance to celebrate!"

The party went on late in the night, and early into the next morning. Thalia, Nico and I left, with all the Amazons wishing us good luck and god speed upon our travels.

**P.O.V. of Athena**

I could not believe it. Perseus had completed the Labours of Hercules and instead of 6 he stayed 8 months with the Amazons. I hope Artemis discourages him from further completion of his quests.

I flashed over to my father's palace for I had to had to talk to him concerning the upcoming awards ceremony.

I made a mental note to also talk with some of the Hunters...

**P.O.V. of Artemis**

I just received an Iris Message from my lieutenant, Thalia. She said she was coming over?

**P.O.V. of Percy J.**

Thalia had just sent Artemis an IM that we were arriving at their position, in the Yellowstone Park. I was honestly nervous of what the Hunters had in store for us.

If you do not know who the Hunters are, let me introduce you.

The Hunters are a bunch of girls, who are for all purposes immortal, but they can fall in battle. Picture the girl-scouts of America, only they are half-immortal, armed to the teeth, and if you are a male will make your life a living hell. Unless of course Artemis says you can kill, then they will kill you. Fun times!

As we approached the camp, the two sentries posted jumped stealthily off the trees, and right in front of us. "Halt, identify yourselves!" "Put down your bows, girls. I'm your lieutenant, Thalia. I also need to speak to Artemis." The two girls, put down their bows, but cast us glares. "Very well Thalia, and what of the two _boys?_" They spat out the word boys as if it was a disease

"Them? Oh, they are with me. Let them come with me." Thalia replied nonchalantly. Thus we bagn to walk towards the center of the camps, where all the tents were. The two Hunters escorting us, had hteir bows pointed at Nico and I's backs, daring us to make a move.

When we finally reached the center of the camp, Artemis came out the head tent. I had to admit, the way the Hunters set up camp and take down camp, was very impressive. There 18 tents, signalling 16 members, Thalia and Artemis.

The tents themselves were not that huge, and were painted Silver, in honour of Artemis and the Moon that she represents. The camp was positioned very well, with an easy to defend mountain and a lake nearby for fresh water and protection.

As Artemis strode out she greeted us "Hello Thalia, Perseus, Nico. I have already been noted of your arrival, although Thalia if you could have been more blunt I would welcome you to." "Thank you milady" Thalia cheekily responded.

"Perseus, I know what you intend and have to do. I will warn you right away however that the Hunters do not tolerate any foolishness. IT would also be wie for the Son of Hades, to now go. As I fear for his safety if he remains here." Artemis said to me. "HUNTERS. I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT FOR AS LONG AS PERSEUS IS HERE, HE IS NOT TO BE SHOT, TORTURED, OR KILLED! UNDERSTOOD?" Artemis shouted into the camp.

A chorus of "Yes, milady" accompanied by groans and puppy-dog eyes followed. "FINE, YOU CAN PRANK HIM." At that particular statement I started to considerably pale. Nico then shadow traveled back to the Underworld.

Artemis then took me to her tent, and told me all the rules I needed to follow. "Alright, Rule #1. Do not flirt with my Hunters, Rule #2. Do not attack my Hunters, Rule #3. Do not hurt my sacred animal. Follow these rules and we will get along just fine." I looked at her in the eyes and said "Yes, milady."

"Ah, and Perseus? We will be doing Bow and Arrow training." Artemis said, without even looking at me. I walked out and got ready to set up the tent Artemis had given me. Thus began my 6 Months with the Hunters.

The first 4 Months, were utter hell. The Hunters began to prank me, and dumped upon me all the Hunt's chores. I basically had to Hunt, do the Laundry, cook, get supplies, wash dishes. Sounds hard right? Well it gets better. The hunters were determined to undermine my every effort.

Always I would get a prank sometime during the day, when I was doing chores. The Pranks themselves? Well I somehow go to sleep in the river every night and wake up 5 miles away from camp. The Laundry would 'magically' disappear, and then reappear in the mud. The wildlife would suddenly attack me, even though I was never spotted, and I mean ALL the wildlife. Who would have known? Squirrels hurt!

On top of all of that, I had to train. Apparently, Artemis was informed on exactly what I had to do (Defeat Athena in combat) and so she was hell-bent on making me the perfect warrior. Every day for 5 hours, I would be with her training with her (Artemis) fighting against Artemis, and being lectured by Artemis about my moves and how to improve.

By the 5th month with the Hunters, I was able to hold my own against Artemis for over 30min before I would be over-exhausted. By then Artemis had caught the Hunters 'playing a joke' with me with a bear trap, and had grounded all of them, to do my chores for 5 days.

Still this only made the Hunters hate me more. By the middle of the 5th month, I finally snapped.

It had been a normal day, being literally attacked by the Hunters. The thing that really pissed me off, was when I had been off to Hunt for the ungrateful brats.

**P.O.V. of Phoebe**

Finally, we had the perfect opportunity to get rid of the venomous male. Lady Athena herself even came and asked a group of us Hunters to get rid of him. We were more than happy to comply. Right now, I gathered of 10 hunters, and we went off into the forest together.

We found a herd of Stags, and with our blessing of Artemis, commanded them to attack the vile male. Then, we got up high into the trees to watch the show.

**P.O.V. of Percy **

I kept on walking into the forest, completely unaware of what was about to happen. I heard a small twig snap, but paid it no mind. That is one of the worst mistakes of my life.

As soon as the twig snapped all hell broke loose. A herd of stags attacked me at once, and I began to run for my life, seeing as I could not harm them.

Eventually the stags found a place to eat and stopped pursuing me. Unfortunately, I was now lost. I slowly made my way over to, in a vain attempt at finding the river. I succeeded and upon finding it, strolled right in to fix my injuries. Being a son of Poseidon has its perks.

Taking the path that I usually do through the ancient woods, I make my way through the path, until a very quite _cling _was heard, and next thing I knew, a bear trap had trapped my leg in its jaws of metal.

Freeing myself out of that nasty thing took long enough as is, and I then realized that I had not even gathered the food yet. I returned through the way I came, found a juicy looking deer, and killed it. At this point, I had to walk around 4 miles, lugging an oversized deer with me, while being attacked EHRM, sorry _pranked _by the Hunters.

Slowly and eventually I made my way over to the camp. Through those 4 miles, I encountered 3 hollow crevices, neatly covered by leaves disguised as the forest bed. 2 herds of wildlife wanting my blood, and another bear trap.

Eventually I got to the camp, and saw the Hunters in a little group, excitedly whispering about how they made my life hell, to each other. I could hardly care any less at this point to continue my chores.

I honestly did not mean for the lake and river to explode, and I really did not mean to soak the hunters to the bone. Honestly!

Artemis came out of her tent, and upon seeing the disaster that was her camp, turned straight for me. "Perseus what happened here?" Phoebe, like the great actor she is came up to Artemis, and with an accusing finger pointed at me "This vile male, attacked us for no good reason!" and promptly broke down crying.

Artemis turned upon me and said "Perseus, I wish to inspect your memories." Knowing that is my best chance to get out of this mess, and to continue my quests I allowed her to do so.

Artemis looked over my memories, and by the time she was done, the aura she emitted could make the King of Olympus himself, want to call for mommy.

"HUNTERS! You will tell me in detail why exactly you continued to 'prank' Perseus, after I specifically told you to stop? You are all lucky Thalia is on a mission for Zeus..." She left the threat standing. Phoebe, who realized that Artemis could not be tricked, explained that Athena had come down in a dream to the Hunters.

"She came down to all of us, and told us that Perseus is here to try to seduce you. We have only been trying to get the vile male out of here, for we did not want that to happen. Lady Athena said that he was going to attack her soon!" Phoebe said.

"Very well, I am going to tell you a few thing Hunters, 1st, Perseus is not here to seduce me, he is here to complete 15 quests in order to prove his love of Annabeth to Athena. Obviously she has been trying her best to sabotage him, 2nd, He will indeed fight Athena, for it is his 15th Quest. We are here to help him succeed, not to weigh him down, although it may be what Athena had in mind for us to do." Artemis thoughtfully said.

The 2 weeks I had remaining were the best time I had spent with them. The Hunters quit pranking me and instead began to help me train, in order to take down Athena. I could now comfortably fight against Artemis, and could often go for the draw. If I could draw with Artemis, I was assured to win against Athena, seeing as Artemis is the most trained of all Olympians.

My Bow skills improved greatly, and I could shoot almost as well as Artemis. Before long, the 6th Month came rolling around and my time with the Hunters was finished. I was now identified as a Brother to the Hunters and they all accepted me now.

My Bow was upgraded, so I could also fire elemental arrows as well as normal arrows. My sword skills easily rival and maybe even surpass Ares.

I was sent off from the Hunters with warm words, and good luck on my next and final Quest.

My final quest itself was to win in one-on-one combat against Athena.

I had to say, I was very nervous for this quest. Fighting against the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, least to say, she would be prepared.

I had already begun to form a plan about how to take her down. The plan? Do not do the expected. Instead of a sword use a bow. For whatever she accounts, do the opposite. I am guaranteed to win that way. Also if there was water...

Well, off I went searching for the Wisdom Goddess, to prove to her my love for Annabeth.

Finding Athena was not as hard as I imagined. In fact it was quite easy. I found Athena by the pier in New York.

Out of pure arrogance, she had let the fight happen in my home turf.

"I am quite honestly surprised Perseus, you have managed to reach this stage. But your merry journey ends here. You will lose this battle, and you will fail. You will obviously live, but that is beside the point, for you will be shamed by all!" She arrogantly proclaimed.

Athena then proceeded to take out her Gorgon headed shield, the Aegis. She also took out her spear. I thought a little, and then I took out my bow. Aiming my first arrow, I sought to make Athena immobile.

Taking careful aim, I summoned an arrow coated with ice. The arrow hit the shield, and due to me being a Son of Poseidon I began working the Ice until it covered all of the shield.

"Bah! You have done nothing but make Aegis stronger. That was a foolish move that will cost you." Athena mockingly stated, and then she proceeded to get closer to me. I paid her no attention as I kept on expanding the Ice that had already formed on the shield.

Eventually, the ice managed to cover the entirety of her right arm, basically immobilizing that particular arm. Athena charged at me with her spear, and as she did that she grew to her godly height of 25 metres.

I put my Bow back on my back and sought to change my position on the battlefield. I took out my trusty sword Anaklusmos, and with it slashed at Athena before she had a chance to impale me. I managed to make a cut in her heel.

She bellowed in rage, and tried to smash me with her foot but was too slow. She quickly turned back to her human form, and bringing the butt of her spear to face towards her immobilized arm, swung it at the ice and the ice shattered.

I took out my Bow once more, and fired a Greek Fire coated arrow at her, hoping to take her by surprise with the sheer explosive power of it. I failed and Athena managed to bring her shield to block the arrow, the impact however still knocked her to the ground.

My first instinct was to run at her and try to keep her pinned, however she was a goddess and so that would be foolish. Instead I took aim once again and fired yet another Greek Fire coated arrow. This time it hit the target (Her Spear arm) and it knocked her spear a few metres way from her.

I then dashed over to her spear, and capped Anaklusmos. Taking the spear, I had a sudden rush of power envelop me due to the fact it was a godly weapon. I brandished it at her and charged.

The spear was apparently very sharp, seeing as how Athena brought up Aegis to deflect the shot, but instead Aegis was penetrated and the spear managed to graze Athena's hand.

Yelling in pain and rage, Athena charged with Aegis, in the hope of knocking me out. I barely managed to dodge her attack, and pointed the spear at her back. "Milady Athena, surrender." I muttered to her, loud enough so that she can hear, but not loud enough so that any spectators can hear.

" I ... surrender." Athena said. It clearly must have taken a lot of pride swallowing, to surrender to a demigod that is the son of Poseidon, Athena's rival.

Athena flashed herself over to the other end of the battlefield, not before taking her spear with her. "It shows that I clearly underestimated you Perseus. Well done. I now give you permission to court and marry my daughter." Athena said, generally surprised.

I thanked her quickly and prayed to Lord Hephaestus. One fiery flash later, and the God of the Forge himself stood there. "Well done lad, I saw the major ass whooping you gave my half-sister. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Lord Hephaestus, I will be proposing soon, and I was wondering if you could forge me an engagement ring?" I asked Hephaestus. "Of course lad, you still had a favour of me, for clearing out those damned Telkhine out of my forge in Mount St. Helens, even if you also awoke Typhon doing it. I had actually already begun to work, and have created one. Want to see it?"

I was intrigued, so Hephaestus to me to his forge on Mount Olympus. The ring itself was amazing!

It was made out of silver on the inside, and gold on the outside. The gold was surrounded by gems coloured in Aquamarine, that looked like the waves, and under the right light, you could see and owl in it.

"Wow" Was all I could say as I gazed at it, star struck by its beauty. Hephaestus gave me the ring and upon touching it, it was consumed by the pink light. Once the light died out, on the inside it was in scripted "Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, Forever Together." I read out loud.

"Well lad, here is the box that comes along with it. I hope you have success on your proposal." Hephaestus told me. "Thank you My Lord, I have a question, why did it glow pink and get the inscription?" I asked, curious to know what happened. The answer disappointed me "I have no idea lad, no idea whatsoever.".

With that, Hephaestus flashed me back to the New York pier, and I was let with a gray box, that had an owl and a horse upon it, both coloured in their respective god's colour. (The owl gray and the horse aquamarine).

With that and my recent victory I began to make my way over back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Authors Note:** What is up guys? First Official Chapter of my first Fan fiction, and hopefully it is good . In all seriousness however, it has to be said I have been planning this since the end of 2014, so about time eh? I have a few announcements that I need to make as part here, so here it goes!:

1: I will not abandon this fanfic. I have seen many authors do that before and the results are not pretty.

2: I will provide polls for you guys to vote in with 5 titles, that I could do. I will provide the summary, plotline of the story, and all you have to do is vote for which one you like. These polls will be available when I finish or will nearly finish a fanfic.

3: No Lemons. Period. Go to other authors for those, there will be none here.

4: I am open to any suggestions or comments you may have, but please make sure that the comments thy post (Zoe English!) are constructive and provide feedback for ways to improve, I do not enjoy mindless spam of "This sucks".

5: I will not be doing any fake chapters where there is only "Author's Notes", instead these notes will be put at the beginning, end and certain parts of my chapters.

6: I will be updating regularly, around about 1 chapter every 1 - 2. Expect at least 12 chapters per year, and probably a lot more. :-D

6: I hope you enjoy

7\. The next will go over the Betrayal at camp. I seek to keep my chapters around 4 – 7k words and if I combine the two it will be over 12k. I feel like that will be a little too long. Expect it soon!

8\. I will be messing around a little with how I format my stories, so minor changes can be expected until I find the perfect one.

**Definitions of Language used:**

P.O.V.: This is an abbreviation of Point of View

A.N.: Author's Note

IM: Iris Message

**Responses to Reviews:**

Candycrum: This is the update :D

Gopercyjacksonstuff: The next chapter will go over the well, the questions you have. If you are too impatient I can PM you...

Cheetah2613: The guilt will be laid out within the next few chapters. Expect it to begin next chapter. I have already written the ending for it, and now I have to the rest :D.

Sea and Wisdom: Why thank you good person. I sincerely hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayed by Almost All

Please note: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Warning: Mild swearing

With that in mind, please do enjoy.

**(Still in Flashback mode from previous chapter!) P.O.V. of Percy Jackson**

With my victory over Athena, and the gaining of the new proposal ring, that was meant for Annabeth still in my head, I started to head over to my Mother's apartment.

My mother is Sally Jackson and she is the best person on the planet. She not only put up with me (a dyslexic, ADHD son of Poseidon) but she also put up with a mortal monster called Gabe Ugliano. The only reason she did put up with him was because he managed to cover my scent, and thus prevent monsters from attacking us.

As I walked back to the apartment where she an Paul – her fiancé – lived, I began to think over what I would say to Annabeth. I wanted the proposal to be perfect, and now because August just began, my birthday was fast approaching.

Potentially, three weeks from now, I would be on my knees before her, asking her to marry me. The mere thought of that was enough to get me exited, and have the butterflies in my stomach.

I walked through New York, and eventually I reached my mom's apartment. I entered in the building and went right to where she lived. I approached the door, and rapped my knuckles on it.

From inside the house "Coming!" could be heard as my mom approached the door. The door suddenly swung open, and out stepped Sally Jackson.

A look of shock passed upon her face, as I had not visited for almost 2 years now, she had started to get worried about me.

"Percy, is it really you?" She stammered out, tears threatening to start pouring out of her face any moment now. "Yes mom, it is me."

That did it, the dam broke and she rushed over to hug me and cried a little on my shoulder. Sally then ushered me in to the apartment, to have a talk about what I have been doing over the past few years.

Paul entered in about midway through the conversation, and I was forced to start over.

I recounted the events that over, with all my quests and the final battle with Athena, and how the Hunters and Amazons now liked me.

"My baby boy, how much you have grown" She said to me.

I stayed with my mom and Paul for the next few hours, but I pardoned myself to start trekking on to camp because I did not want to put my family in danger by being there. The scent of the sea is quite powerful.

By the time the sun fell, and darkness settled, I had finally reached the camp borders. Camp itself had not changed and I remembered it exactly like it had been. The camps all surrounded in a U-shape at the center, but now that 'U' was much larger.

The campers had incorporated all of the minor gods, and now they had also gotten cabins for themselves. Following my wish when I first saved the gods, they were forced to recognize their children and have cabins built for the minor gods.

It took a lot of pride-swallowing for Zeus to grant the wish but they had sworn on the River Styx to grant it.

I began to slowly walk down the hill and towards the big-house where I knew Chiron resided. I knocked upon the door and was met by a face I all too well recognized.

"Percy, my boy. You have returned. Come inside we have a lot to talk about." Chiron greeted me and preceded to the center of the cabin where there were chairs.

"Hey Chiron, where is Dionysus?" I asked him, truly puzzled as to why the wine god was not there. "His punishment has been lifted following the attack made by Gaea." Chiron answered me "Now, tell me everything"

So I once again told him the story of what I had been doing over the last year and a half and when I got to the part that I had defeated Athena, thunder boomed overtop. Apparently, Athena was not too happy about her defeat.

Chiron had me show him the ring, which I told was created by Hephaestus himself. Chiron gazed upon it in wonder, and assured that Annabeth would love it.

He told me that he would announce my arrival back to camp tomorrow, as by now almost all of the Campers had gone to sleep. I thanked him and I went to my cabin to unpack.

Once I took all of my supplies off and they were all properly put back in the cabin, I turned and promptly left the cabin to go back to the lake. My hope for seeing Annabeth was low, as Chiron had already told me that most campers were asleep.

Once I got to the lake shore, I found a sight that brought tears to my eyes. Annabeth was there alone, her Golden hair flowing on the wind. Annabeth clutched something close to her chest and tears were spilling freely from her eyes.

"What have I done to offend you so much Fates? Why do you hate me so much that you had to take me away from my Percy" To which she once again broke down.

I went beside her and only when a put an arm on her shoulder did she notice me. "W-Wh-What do you w-w-ant." She stammered out at me. A brief moment passed before the tears stopped and she was left a hiccupping mess. A look of recognition passed her face, before it drew out in anger.

She punched me in the face … literally. Not expecting her attack I fell down on the sand. She stormed up to where I was, and promptly broke down on me.

"Wh-Where were you? D-d-do you kn-know h-how much I – We all missed you?" She cried out. After a lot of cooing to her, she finally finished her fest.

"Wise-Girl, I have something for you, but I can only present it to you on my Birthday. Think you can wait till then? Then I will explain everything to you, where I have been, what I have been doing and I will tell you everything you want to know." I proposed to her.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, but you owe me a BIG explanation." She stated then promptly took off to go to her cabin.

As I went back to my cabin to crash, I seriously started to think about how I was going to propose to her. A shriek, just off the western border interrupted my train of thought. I dashed over to where I heard the sound to find some kid, battling a Hellhound. I pulled out my sword, Anaklusmos and without a second thought to spare I jumped into action, impaling the mutt on my sword, and sending his essence back to where it came from, To Tartarus!

Just then I heard a sudden _whoosh _and I felt a horrible pain in my shoulder. Turning my head to inspect what happened I saw the kid I just saved impale a knife into me. I took out the knife and chucked it at the ground beside me. I then faced the kid I just saved and roared "What is wrong with you? Why did you stab me when I saved you from that Hellhound?"

"Percy? What is it? What is wrong? Why are you yelling?" Chiron trotted up to us, being followed by around 150 sleepy campers. "I saved this jerk's life and he could not bear the shame so he attacked me, and I defended myself!" Cried out the new kid, faking in pain.

A sea green mist was seen, and Poseidon flashed in. "David" he gasped. "Who are you?" the now identified David asked my dad. "I am your father David." Poseidon answered.

Not wanting to hear anymore of Poseidon's bullshit –which he could not be his father, because he would have been the prophecy child, seeing as he was a little older than me, or at least he had to be a part of the war- I went back to my cabin.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being kicked in the ribs by none other than David himself. "Are you awake yet loser?" he taunted, and kicked me again. "What do you want" I asked him, trying to relieve the burning in my stomach.

"Dad said he wanted to talk to you. Have fun explaining why YOU tried to kill me!" He said happily, before plopping himself down on another bunk.

I walked out of my cabin, it was still night time, but most people had now dispersed. I made my way over to the lake where I knew it would be easiest to get in touch with dad.

Before I even got to the lake, I sensed his presence there. The angry aura he was emitting was less than good, but I made my way over to him.

"Dad? You wanted to see me?" I tentatively asked him, as if poking a bear.

"Perseus Jackson, you will tell me why you tried to kill David, who is also your brother?" Poseidon asked, his aura flaring to match his anger.

"I didn't –" I was rudely interrupted by Poseidon flinging me into the sea.

The sea shielded me from most of the damage, and as I made my way back, I saw my dad crossing over to me "Do not lie to me you insolent boy!" He yelled out in a rage "David said you tried to KILL him! He is your BROTHER!" Poseidon continued.

"Go to your cabin, do not bother trying to lie to me, Chiron or anyone else for that matter of fact." Poseidon told me, then left.

I looked around in a stun, and bean to walk back to my cabin. I went to my bunk, and went into a dreamless sleep.

The next two weeks have been living hell. Even Tartarus looked like a wonderful vacation as compared to Camp Half-Blood. Why?

David had been turning all of the campers against me. It first started with the young and new campers, who were too inexperienced to know what was happening. They saw David as a hero, and I really did not mind it, if anything I was grateful for I did not have swarms of campers, milling around me asking me questions.

But all too soon, David realized that as long as I had my friends, I did not pay him two-shits worth of attention.

So then David began with the comments. The snide little remarks that slowly got the whole camp laughing at me. Yet still I did not mind him, for he failed to realize that my friends could not care less about him either.

Then began the underhanded actions. David saw that my friends still did not care for him, so he started to steal their things, it began first with the Stolls. David knew that following the War with Gaea for their efforts in both wars, the Stolls received two very precious swords from their fathers that they could easily conceal. (**A.N.: The Stolls got their swords before the ceremony.)**

Apparently, somehow David snuck into the Hermes cabin when everyone was away, and he took the two swords. Then, he put in my nightstand without any of our knowledge's. The temper tantrum they threw when they realized that the swords were missing and immediately then came to me to demand them back. I had told them that I did not have them, and they asked to search the cabin. They found the swords in my nightstand. They never believed when I said I had no knowledge of how they got there, but we still did pranks together time to time, due to mutual friends.

Next was Kate, who David ruined her plants with a 15 foot wave, and promptly blamed that on me. Kate vowed revenge, and the next few times I went to bed, there was poison ivy growing there.

Again, David targeted the Stoll Brothers, and he ratted out a major prank to Chiron and blamed that on me, and thus another of my friendships ended.

Slowly, all of my friends began to leave me, Will over his Bow, which was snapped and burned, Clarisse over her [insert number here] electric spear broken. At this point I lost count of her spears.

Everyone began to desert and instead go and hang out with David. I admit all of these betrayals stung. But still I persevered. Now I was down to four friends in Camp Half-Blood. Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico. I was desperate not to lose them to the snake as well.

But of course I failed. David killed Juniper, and blamed the fire on my jealousy for their happy relationship. Grover believed him and promptly left me, and ended our mind link and friendship.

Thalia and Nico followed, and by this point all I had left was Annabeth. I thought that perhaps, Annabeth would stay with me, that she would not believe the snake known as David. My hopes were too high. That was the betrayal that hurt the most.

Imagine the pain you get from a breakup? Now imagine the pain you will get when your girlfriend, whom you dated through two wars, Tartarus and spent countless months and efforts proving to her mother you are worthy of her. That is the pain I was feeling.

My heart was left raw, and hurting. Bleeding with tears and anguish. How did her betrayal happen?

It was August 18th, My birthday. It was around the afternoon around 17:00, I had planned and prepared for this moment for the past 2 weeks, despite the constant torture I was sustaining. It was on August 18th, that it all ended. Today was My birthday, my proposition date to Annabeth, and the Awards Ceremony following the defeat of Gaea.

I was walking towards the lake, where I would explain everything to Annabeth, I would tell her where I was, what I was doing and propose to her. The plan had been set, and I had the largest case of butterflies in the stomach on the planet.

I eventually reached the lake, and I saw David making out with someone. At first I paid them no mind, and I started to scour the beach for Annabeth because I had told her earlier to meet me there.

I did not find her.

Once again, I set out to pace around the beach to search for her. I mean she is a Daughter of Athena, she is never late.

Once again, I stumbled upon David and the Aphrodite Child. And I decided to sit within earshot, and just wait for Annabeth while toying around with a water ball.

Then, I realized that the girl David was kissing was not Annabeth.

"David" she gasped "Not there, I'm still with Percy" She told him, although not really protesting.

"Seriously Annabeth? When are you going to DUMP that LOSER? He never did anything, and look at how badly he treats his friends and claims their efforts as his. Why don't you just dump him?" David questioned Annabeth.

"You are right David, he told me today that he will come to tell me something here, so I will wait for him and dump him then. Then we can be together." She plotted out to David.

I began to walk and stopped right behind Annabeth. David suddenly went pale.

"David, what's wrong?" she asked him, paying me completely no mind.

David just pointed a finger at me.

Ever so slowly Annabeth followed her gaze to where the finger was pointed, right at me.

"So," I begun "You wanted to tell me something Annabeth? Or should I just wait after your make-up session with my brother?" I questioned

"P-P-Percy, this isn't what it looks like" She stammered out.

"Not what it looks like" I repeated quietly, barely loud enough for them to hear. "Then pray tell what is it? Because from my point of view it appears you are sucking faces with brother?"

"How dare you? How dare you betray me when I needed you most?" I questioned, furiously batting my eyes to keep the tears from leaking.

"How dare I? How dare YOU? You were gone for over a YEAR!" She exclaimed in pure rage.

"Should I tell you why I was gone? You want to know the answer?" I asked her

"Pah! Probably cheating on me!" She yelled out.

"No, I was proving myself to Athena, so that I would be worthy enough to date you. So that she would BLESS our relationship. You know what I had to do?" I asked her, the lake now beginning to swirl around me, the clouds gathering together and booming with lighting. Who knew I could control lighting! WOW!

Annabeth gasped. "N-n-no. You were cheating on me." She said.

"I swear on the Styx everything I just said was true" Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath. Annabeth looked at me, and when I wasn't vaporised started to sniffle, but I was not done yet.

"Do you know why I did those quests? Why I WILLINGLY JUMPED into TARTARUS with you?" I asked, my voice unable to keep the betrayal from seeping into it "That is because YOU were worth it. All of my quest I did, were because I loved you and did them for YOU!" I said to her, my voice getting steadily louder.

"When I took my _bath _in the River Styx, do you know who my mortal anchor was?" I asked her. Tears were already freely flowing through her eyes.

She put her hands to her mouth

"You"

That one word was all it took for her to start bawling her eyes out.

David stood trying to look as buff as possible. Picture a scarecrow trying to puff his chest out, you have David.

"Hey Jerk, why don't you just leave? "He began "I took your support, Dad's favour, your friends, Hades, I even took you girlfriend!" He mocked me.

I calmly replied "Oh fucking really sunshine?" Annabeth realized what was happening. The calm before the storm. Just like any storm, when Poseidon or a child of his is angry, for around 1 minute, they remain calm, and then? Disaster.

"David, RUN!" She screamed at him. "Percy, please don't do this." She started sobbing again. For the next minute David boasted his accomplishments (0) and tried to boost his ego, while Annabeth pleaded with him to run and begged me not to attack.

I finally had it when David said "Annabeth, please I can handle this weak little pathetic looser." The dam then burst. Without meaning to I destroyed half of Camp Half-Blood with my powerful storm, not even Zeus and Poseidon could stop it. The only reason New York was not destroyed was because of the barrier.

I stalked off to my cabin, grabbed a drachma and called upon the Grey Sisters. I did not bother telling Chiron, as even he now hates me with a passion.

I quickly arrived to my mother's apartment building and walked inside. I sought a little happiness and comfort on my birthday. Unfortunately my parents were in no shape to give it to me.

The Apartment looked like a blood bath. It was all painted in red, and at the center, there were too corpses. A note attached to them.

_Dear Percy,_

_Happy Birthday, loser. I hope you have a wonderful time cleaning up their remains. You should know how pathetic they sounded when they begged for their lives._

_From your best brother,_

_David._

I read out loud, my anger growing by the minute.

For the next hour, I laboriously cleaned the apartment, and vapour traveled to Montauk. There I dug two graves and buried my parents there, by the sea, at the happiest spot we had ever known.

After I was done I sat down and cried my eyes out about the proceedings of today.

Hermes then came and told it was time for the Awards Ceremony.

I quickly cleaned up and went with him to Olympus.

Everyone was there. Centaurs, Minor Gods, the Olympians, The Amazons, The Romans, The Greeks.

The awards were amazing and I went first in the awards choosing. Zeus boomed "Perseus, for your efforts in the war we have decided to grant you a wish"

I was mildly surprised though relieved I would not have to reject godhood twice. It was a pain in the arse to do so.

My wish was simple. Release all peaceful titans, and put Hades and Hestia back upon the Council. Easily enough it was granted and then something weird happened. Athena and Ares looked at each other, then Ares clicked his fingers and I was teleported.

Looking around, I realized I was in the dungeons of Olympus. Ares and Athena stalked up to me.

"How DARE you cheat on my daughter with some low-life Aphrodite child?" Athena screeched at me.

"Meh, I'm just here to kick the punk's ass. When can I do that Athena?" Ares asked her nonchalantly.

I looked around in a daze, and Ares to the time to plant an upper cut into me. "I never cheated on Annabeth, I swear on the –"

I was rudely interrupted by Athena screeching that her daughter never lied and was always right.

Ares and Athena then brutally beat me up, while above my friend were all becoming gods. Ares flashed a look over to Athena suddenly, and I was brought back to Olympus. Chained, gagged and blindfolded. "Ahh, and here is the trial I was referring to earlier." Zeus announced to the assembled crowd.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been accused of attempting to Murder David Holstein, your brother. You other charges include but are not limited to conspiring with Gaea, killing allied forces, and cowering." Zeus bellowed at me "How do you plead" He removed my gag and blindfold.

"Who is accusing me of this?" I asked, my head spinning with information.

"The HERO of OLYMPUS, David Holstein. He has pointed out the Greatest traitor, the Traitor of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. How do you plead against these charges?" Zeus bellowed.

"Not guilty" I responded

Zeus looked almost pleased "Very well, we will put it up to a vote."

"All those who believe Perseus Jackson to be not guilty of accused crimes, raise your hands." Zeus commanded "Only Twenty may vote, the 14 Olympians and the 6 of the 7. Perseus cannot vote, seeing as he is bonded in chains and cannot raise his hand" Zeus laughed at his 'joke'

**Poseidon P.O.V.**

I cannot believe the nerve of this scumbag that wishes to call himself my son. In fact, before any punishment I NEED to disown him. Of course he is guilty, David SURELY will not lie to ME.

**P.O.V. of Jason Grace**

Wow, I never suspected Percy to do such awful acts. Well, the gods MUST be right, thus he must be guilty.

**P.O.V. of Zeus**

I accessed the mind link between me and Athena. "Athena, it is almost done. I will speak to Hephaestus, Hermes and Aphrodite for they may tip the balance into a draw, where Perseus will be allowed to vote."

I broke off our mind link, and connected to Hephaestus "Vote for the boy's exile, or else I will throw you off of Olympus once again and I will blow up your forges." I threatened, if Hephaestus heard me he made no note, though he flinched, pleased with myself I continued on to Hermes and eventually Aphrodite.

**P.O.V. of Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang (A.N.: They pretty much thought the same thing…)**

No way! Percy would never do that. Annabeth will probably vote against his banishment. Wait, why is she holding hands with that David kid?

**P.O.V. of Piper**

The gods have to be right! Still it is Percy. I will wait and see how Jason votes.

**P.O.V. of Artemis, Apollo, Hades and Hestia (A.N.: Again same as above.)**

This is bullshit in its purest form. There is no way a soul as pure as Perseus would do such heinous acts.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I looked around and to my shock; I only saw 7 hands go up. Hazel, Leo, Frank, Artemis, Apollo, Hades and Hestia were the only people to put their hands up. I silently thanked all of them. 13 hands stayed down.

Zeus looked pleased with himself, and Athena was grinning widely.

Of course she fabricated these claims, and had David say them.

I accepted my fate and closed my eyes.

"Have you any last words, traitor?" Zeus questioned.

Poseidon interrupted "Before you do anything Zeus, I would like to do something." Poseidon hten turned to me "Perseus Jackson, no other son had ever brought this amount of shame upon my name, and my family. As of now, I am disowning you." He boomed at me.

I looked at him with broken eyes, knowing for a fact, that I never did anything I was accused of. All assembled glared at me, as if I was a disease about to die. I slowly looked at Poseidon and Annabeth, and asked "Why?"

Zeus, taking that as a procedure to continue, took out his Master bolt, hoisted it to shoulder height, and fired it at me.

The pain was unbearable, worse than the Styx and holding the Sky.

Suddenly my left pocket grew heavy.

And then? I died.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I put my hands to my mouth. That is why he wanted me to come to the beach earlier today. I slowly crossed over to where he vanished, and looked at the little Grey Box. I gingerly took in my hand, and looked at it, studying the amazing design on it.

I then opened it and saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry, even Hephaestus, who was now tinkering with something struggled to make something remotely close to this beauty.

"He was going to …" I never got to finish the sentence.

**Author's Note: **What is up everyone! This chapter was quite interesting to write. Honestly, at first I planned to have David killed, but I thought to keep him so that he can experience some fun. Next chapter, will be arriving at max 2 weeks from now, and in the next chapter Chaos will be pissed off. By pissed off, I mean very Pissed off. Hope you enjoy!

**Responses to Reviews:**

**ZoeisZbest: **Seriously? The great son of Poseidon only 1 giant? Major un use of the character's powers. Also yes, Hylla is the sister of Reyna, did I forget to mention in the Quests of Love?

**Ellie909: **Thanks, hope you enjoy. And I try my best to catch all spelling errors. Sorry if a few escape me.

**Widsith18: **Well, now you can read more

See ya at the next update :D


	4. Chapter 3: Olympus Meets Him

Hello Everyone, and Welcome back.

Mild swearing.

Again, normal lines are in follow so,

I do not own Percy Jackson.

Now, without further ado.

**Chaos P.O.V**

"He was going to..." stuttered out the stupid blond.

"Of course he was going to! He was to do it on the beach that day you stupid, cheating, lying daughter of a –"

"Father what is going on?" Interrupted my son Luke.

Sound familiar? Well you probably know him as Luke Castellan, son of May Castellan and Hermes. Not anymore, I officially adopted him when he sacrificed himself to destroy Kronos.

Zoe followed him in. I should explain. Zoe was the Immortal Lieutenant of Artemis for over 2000 years, however she died in a prophecy that predicted her death. Either way, she went to stop Atlas from being free.

True heroism, and they displayed it without a second thought for their own safety.

"Father what happened? Did something go wrong?" Questioned Zoe.

"Zoe, Luke?" I began "In our society, we have two main generals, or elite warriors yes?" I questioned a two yeses answered me.

"The third is the Assassin, who you both command, and he or she answers to no one. The Assassin is forever loyal to you, and he or she is much stronger than the two fighters yes? Only a little weaker than me, but can give me a run for my money." I again questioned and once again a chorus of yeses were heard.

Zoe started to realize where it was going, she gasped but otherwise stayed quiet.

"The Assassin who was to be the strongest of all, and was promised to you both..."I started but faltered mid sentence as tears started to threaten to spill from my eyes. "just died" I chocked out.

The aura of angriness emitted from the two was overwhelming. "Who was the Assassin Father?" Luke asked the unasked question. The anger flashing within his aura.

"It was a He. You both know him. He was the one I was watching this entire time." I told them both. Zoe adopted a thinking face and began to mutter. "Phoebe is alive, I saw her this morning. Reyna is alive, Hylla is alive ..." she faltered and realized who it was "NO! Father tell me he didn't.." "WHO? WHO IS IT ZOE?"

"Perseus." She answered for me. "Not just any Perseus, Perseus Achilles Jackson. Luke, PERCY DIED!" Luke looked star struck. "No way. He was to be out Assassin? Percy would annihilate the enemy army before we got there! Cool! Where is he?" "He died you dimwit" Zoe answered to the overexcited son of Hermes. Chaos.

He looked crest fallen. I loved my children and their relation was always so amusing. I would have adopted him, shaped him to be the perfect warrior. I still will, but now more work will be required, but hopefully Hades would not mind the few extra forms to confirm Perseus's release from the underworld. He always was the most compliant along with Hestia.

"Father, we can go talk to Uncle Hades, he has already seen us and would not mind if we call in a favour to take Percy back from the Underworld. Also, who killed Percy?" Luke breathlessly finished.

The throne room that always shined and was adorned in the most exotic gems, most beautiful weapons and armour, and the greatest marble. The purest material was used in my throne room, but not it looked dull, and all I wanted to do was destroy the Gods, and the throne room mirrored my emotion.

It looked black and dull, but had hints of rubies gleaming out in read like blood.

But I reminded myself that their rule was preferable to the other options, for with them Earth flourished, though was still lacking behind some of my newer planets, that I myself monitor.

"Here is what we will do" I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts as Zoe finally decided upon a plan. "I will take dimwit" She made a fake cough "Brother here, and we will visit Uncle Hades to take Percy with us."

In response Luke just danced with excitement chanting about how excited he was to see what Percy would think of his role.

"Father, you will go and beat" again she fake coughed "I mean _talk _some sense into the idiots upon Olympus. Alright?" If you are curious as to why Zoe talks in modern English, it is because I taught her how to, following her leave from the Sky.

"Very well my daughter, please join me with Percy when you are finished. Also get Hades and Artemis. I know Hestia is always at the hearth and Apollo, well he will be in his temple, saying how _awesome _he is.

Luke and Zoe walked out of the Throne room, and flashed out to the Underworld. I put on my armour, took my weapons, and prepared to give on metric amount of a _talking._

**Hephaestus P.O.V.**

I looked over to where the poor lad used to be. Normally I never would shed a tear about the death of a Sea Spawn, but this was Perseus. The one who saved us twice, killed by the people he saved.

I looked over to Hermes and my wife and saw they weren't doing much better. Ares and Athena stood like to idiots grinning to each other about the death of the one who humiliated both.

Zeus looked giddy with joy at the death of his rival's son, and Poseidon was too busy cooing at David to notice anything.

I decided to look into who was watching the broadcast. Gee if I knew it would result in his death I would not have broadcasted it. Yet still I had to vote for his death, I would not risk father's wrath upon me and my children.

I looked into the void and sensed a presence that chilled me to my bone. It too sensed me for he told me that it was alright and I would not have hell to pay. (**A.N.: They quit saying Hades once Hades got on the Council.)**

I relaxed, though he told me not to tell anyone that HE is coming. Of course I agreed quickly.

"Best decision we have ever made!" Proclaimed Ares proudly. "Well considering that he did nothing but betray us, then we are AWESOME! Right Apollo?" Dionysus joined Ares.

"Yah. _Awesome. _As in how _awesome _it is to kill our SAVIOUR!" Apollo retorted angrily and flashed out. A second later, he and Artemis flashed in looking confused.

"I can swear I just flashed off of this disgusting place." Apollo looked around and tried to flash off but failed. HE was coming and I knew.

HE would not be pleased at the least.

**P.O.V of Zoe**

I flashed in to the underworld with Luke. "Luke! Where do you think Percy is?" I questioned him

"Considering Hades has the muscle that most Olympians lack, a brain, probably in Elysium or the Isles of the Blest." Luke stated

We began to head to Elysium. Hades must have sensed our presence here for he soon teleported. "Hello Luke, Zoe." Hades began "What is it you need?"

"We are searching for Perseus, Perseus Jackson. Father said he was promised to be our Assassin." I looked Hades dead in the eye "Tell me where he is. We need to get him with us and to Olympus before Father destroys the over prided idiots up there. All beside Apollo, Artemis and Hestia are in mortal danger." I warned

Hades looked at us, and understanding the seriousness of it all, quickly began to scroll through his I Pad to see where Percy was.

"Let's see, Elysium? No, the Isles, no. Hmm, maybe he is still waiting, but no. I would have known. Also I ordered Charon to take him to Elysium or the Isles." Hades muttered, then turned to us. "Oddly enough, I see the record of where he was, then as he was entering Elysium, he vanishes."

Odd. That sort of stuff should not happen. "Hades, did you sense any odd presence?" I questioned. "No" he started, "Nothing out of the usual."

I turned to Luke "Luke, dark entity that can hide form Hades..." I suddenly stopped realizing who it was.

**P.O.V. of Percy**

"So who are you?" I questioned the dark thing.

"You will soon find out, young hero" it responded.

Soon it created a portal that led to an extravagant throne room.

The jewels were all amazing, but dull. Only the Rubies could be seen, and the room had a dark lingering, like something horrible happened or was to happen. "Where is he!" the dark thing questioned nobody and yet everyone.

My ADHD brain going into overload I began to spurt questions "Who are you? What are you? Where are we? Why are we here? Who are you searching for? What is happenin –" I was rudely interrupted by the sound of lighting crackle in the sky, and two beings came in.

Shivers started to run through my body, remembering the lighting, and the pain. My body locked up, my brain retreating within, and I started to hunch over.

I quickly looked at the pair as my vision began to go black. The spots in the corners of my eyes began to magnify. I panicked and immediately the water fountains placed around the four corners of the room erupted.

The water headed toward me with the greatest possible speed and I was enveloped into a vortex filled with water.

I started to will the water to my will.

"Tartarus what are you doing here, with Perseus?" The girl asked.

"Zoe, no time to question our brother, Percy is a hurricane!" The boy yelled out to the girl

Tartarus.

That name spun in my mind.

The pit.

That torturous pit, and the deity behind it.

Evil.

The word fluttered into my brain as if automatic. Of course he was evil.

I began to move over to Tartarus, to vanquish him and I hoped with him gone, the pit would collapse.

**P.O.V. of Luke**

Crap.

Percy was not supposed to get that introduction to our world. Tartarus, the slimy idiot fetched him prematurely, thus now we have this vortex of water in our throne room

"Zoe, knock him out!" I yelled at her "I will slow him down, Tartarus just ... get out of here. We'll talk later!"

True to my word, Zoe snuck up behind Perseus who was rapidly tiring but energized due to the water.

Summoning a spell, she effectively knocked him out for several hours.

"Done" she told me

If only we had gotten him and managed to sneak him to the throne room, so that he could see the weapons and armour that were to be his, not to panic and attack.

"What do you suppose we do now" I questioned her, not really sure what to do. I mean we can't go to Olympus with Percy asleep.

"Just ... pick him up, then you head down to Hades' domain and I'll go and take Artemis to Olympus with me." She ordered.

"How should I pick him up, I mean..." I trailed off not exactly too sure on how to continue the sentence either.

"Just toss him over your shoulder if it is that much of a bother to you." She responded. I picked him up and put him over my shoulder, and immediately, he let out a groan of pain.

I readjusted him so that I ended up carrying him bridal style

"Well there ya go! Problem solved. Now head to Hades, and get to Father before he annihilates the Olympians "Zoe congratulated me, before heading off to the Hunter's camp.

I myself flashed down to the Underworld and let Hades know what happened. He summoned two forms, filled them out quickly and said that Perseus was back to the world of the living.

Then both of us teleported to Olympus. The only sign that let us know that Percy was alive, was the peaceful rise and fall of his chest as he curled up closer to my chest.

On Olympus, it was all peaceful. Apparently Father had not wished to reveal himself just yet, however when I searched for the Olympians presence I could feel Hephaestus, Hermes and Aphrodite missing.

I went to the mind link Father and I have. "Father" I thought out to him "Why are three Olympians missing, everyone else is here."

"I am talking to them as to why they did not save Perseus. The slimy bastard called Zeus, apparently he threatened each of them and they all feared for their children. I looked over their memories and it is true." Father responded.

"Alright, I have Percy with me, and we will wait for you outside the throne room. I also have Hades here" Suddenly a presence interrupted me "Father? Luke? Where are you both?"

We responded to her question quickly and she teleported over to me. "So, he is still sleeping?" She rhetorically asked.

"No Einstein, he is currently awake. Of course he is sleeping!" I responded.

Percy shifted a bit and let out a groan of pain and suddenly awoke.

He gasped for air, and searching his dreams quickly, I saw he dreamed of his death.

"Gahh. Where am I? Who are you..." He paused a moment "Luke?" he asked tentatively

"Hah! Told you he would recognize me first!" I gloated to my sister. "When did you?" She asked

"Zoe?" He began, "But you are ... dead. Aren't you, so are you Luke, and I should be too. What is going on here?" He asked.

"No time to explain but you were brought back from the dead. I promise we will go over this in detail but for now you are still a demigod." I quickly explained "Not our Assassin" I added glumly.

"Yet!" A sing song voice off to my left called, turning around we saw Father along with three afore mentioned gods. They were all grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, I will introduce myself first, then Zoe, you Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis –wherever she is – Hades and Aphrodite will come in, and then Luke you and Percy will come in!" Chaos planned out loud. Artemis flashed in and looked at Percy.

Artemis just then flashed in. "Right, what are we doing?" she asked, prompting father to once again repeat everything.

When he was finished we all agreed.

Father decided that Hermes was to call a meeting while all the Olympians were partying. It worked, but Hermes teleported off, saying he had to get a special guest.

Foolishly, the Olympians brought in everyone with them. Hordes of demigods, satyrs and gods were packed in the throne room.

**Chaos P.O.V.**

I decided to create a huge event out of this.

All of the people there were looking at each other curiously, and my anger peaked when I saw the people who betrayed Perseus, and the demigod that was the cause of this betrayal. David.

I somehow managed to stop myself from destroying their pathetic existences, and instead I summoned in a dark mist.

The gods began to panic, and Zeus got out his oversized toy.

"Reveal yourself! We have the greatest demigod, David here. As well we have most of the Olympians amassed. You are no match for us! We beat Gaea!" He gloated.

"Hmmmm" I hummed to myself, deep in thought "It is true you defeated my daughter, but David is not the greatest hero. No, indeed not"

At this point the 5 Olympians we had with us came in. "You are all fools." They said in perfect synchronization. Artemis continued "How dare you kill him? How dare you foolish idiots replace Percy Jackson with a fucking puppet!"

"My daughter come here, all of you! You are Olympians and I am your king! I order you to come here!" Zeus yelled out.

I once again began "You are all very stupid. Such stupidity I did not expect from the _mighty _Olympians and the _Goddess of Wisdom_"

"WHO ARE YOU" Poseidon bellowed out, at this point getting his trident and pointing it at me.

"Me?" I questioned. "I am the maker, the First Primordial and a few thousand other titles, but my name?" I stopped to gather power, before releasing it in a burst, as proof I am me.

"Chaos" I stated simply

The shock was immediate. Zoe and Luke stepped up but had hoods that covered their face. "How dare you?" Zoe questioned but was interrupted by Luke

"You are all such retards. You know this could have been all avoided if you just didn't jump on the bandwagon for the next son of the three. But no, you just had to go and believe David and all of his schemes" Luke said simply, gathering all of the attention of the Olympians.

The five Olympians with us went to their thrones.

"Why you little pest! I should strike you down where you stand for such words! David is the best son I have ever had, and the best hero Olympus has had!" boasted Poseidon.

I decided to get stuck in now. "My son, let me." I told Luke,

Luke looked at me, then in silent agreement backed off. "You, Poseidon, of all present here should by now know best who the Greatest hero of Olympus is. One hint, his name starts with P, and he was just executed."

At that, everyone assembled started to protest, saying how Percy did this, and Percy did that.

"Do not believe me?" I questioned, being met with several responses ranging from 'Duh' to "Uhmmmm..."

"Very well." I made up my mind then. "Let me take you all to a journey. This journey is mandatory. The journey will hopefully make you all realize your mistake, afterwards? I will take you on another journey. But first! The first journey?" I asked all, and everyone looked at me curiously. I will end the journey at his death was my thought.

"The life of Perseus Jackson"

**Author's Note: **Well then, a little cliffy. Sorry this one came in 3 days after scheduling, the theater company I am with is doing shows all week long this week, and that will be fun. The amount of rehearsals and time spent into this production is a lot, but it is well worth it.

Also! Tell me what you think about the pairing between Zoe, Luke and Percy. I fell like they are all friends, and also the personalities are so different, and yet they balance each other out. Took me some time to think on this, but in the end I am going with this one.

As well, the involvement of Tartarus in the Throne Room will impact the events of the story greatly, for guess who will take the blame, but ahh. I am already revealing too much!

Too all the people that left reviews, thank you very much. I have read them all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

In response to all people that want me to update? THIS IS THE UPDATE! HUZZAH!


	5. Chapter 4: The Life of Perseus and David

**I do not own this series**

* * *

**P.O.V of Percy**

Well, this was certainly interesting.

Being killed by the people you save twice,

Being abducted by Tartarus, the deity of the pit, from the underworld

Becoming a typhoon in some fancy throne room,

Being knocked out,

Learning that Zoe and Luke were still alive,

And now looking at all the people that betrayed me in the eye in the throne room of the Gods, however none could recognize me.

I have to say, I took some pleasure in that last one.

Looking at their eyes, that radiated only terror and fear, and yet they tried to be so brave, yet it was all so futile and pointless.

Whoever the deity in front of me was, he was someone of great power and importance.

If ANYONE can keep Luke in control, they deserve respect.

I listened to see if the deity would identify himself and he did.

"Chaos" he had said.

Chaos, my brain pondered who was Chaos in Greek Myth?

Let's see, in the creation myth at first there was only . . . my thoughts trailed on,

Chaos.

The deity in front of me was the maker of the universes!

But what does he want to do with me, and why did Zoe talk about some assassin?

Nothing made sense and as i pondered all of this, I heard the words "The Life of Perseus" came out from Chaos's mouth.

Immediately the whole room lit up, and a TV around 100 or so inches appeared.

I looked at it, and it began by showing my . . . "mom?" I whispered half heartedly.

The woman on the screen did not notice me, and no one else heard me.

She held the baby close to her and murmured "Percy, my little boy. You will do great things, and make me so proud of you, my son"

The TV, then switched on to another point in my life, my first beating from Gabe.

I can still remember how drunk he was, how he smelled like beer, and that knife that would cause me so much pain.

He began by cutting me, and ended by beating me into unconsciousness several times.

By now the Olympians had their hands to their mouths, and even the tough ones (Zeus, Hephaestus) looked sick. But I knew that there was more to come, a lot more.

Still convinced that I was a traitor, Zeus rumbled "He deserved that, I hope that mortal was rewarded greatly for the service he did to us by beating that traitor!"

"SILENCE you fool!" Chaos shouted and blasted Zeus out of his throne.

The TV however continued speeding through my years and all of the beatings. Chaos apparently summoned a counter at the top to count how many times Gabe beat me, so he could return the _favour_.

The TV finally stopped at my 12th year. The same year that I was accused of stealing the Master Bolt.

It showed all of my quest, my battle with Medusa, with the Chimera, my visit to the Underworld, my battle with Ares and my returning of the Bolt.

David looked around, noticing that by now he was losing little bits of support, so to boost his ego he yelled out at Chaos "HA! I did so much more than that little loser!" to which he was met with a backhand courtesy of Zoe.

"Before I destroy you and wipe out your existence forever, I think you should know what the true hero of Olympus did" she hissed out at David.

By this point, Zeus returned to his throne and watched on silence, in fear of the power Chaos wielded.

The TV continued with my life, through the second quest, the third, the fourth, the fifth, showing my battles with various legendary monsters and various gods and titans. It showed me saving Artemis, Giving the knife to Luke, Daedalus sacrificing himself, our battle with Polyphemus, our escape from the Sea of Monsters.

Everyone was left in shock "Percy" Annabeth looked on.

Yet the TV did not stop, it went on showing Hera kidnapping me, it showed my quest to free Thanatos, it showed our journey to Rome, me battling with Polybotes, Otis, Ephialtes, it showed all of my achievements. And last but certainly not least, it showed my battle with Gaea.

When Gaea was defeated Zeus once again took the opportunity to give Chaos a reason to beat him again.

"He was too powerful! He was a threat to Olympus!" Zeus yelled out, and Chaos once again slammed him with his power.

"He was undyingly loyal to you all, you idiot!" Chaos roared out.

My life moved on. I remembered this part clearly. The screen showed Athena flashing in after all of our happy moments with Annabeth and giving me the quests.

It then showed me over the next 1 ½ years, doing these quests, being with the Amazons, Hunters and finally engaging and defeating Athena in one on one combat.

"He spoke the truth" Annabeth whispered. "Holy Hera, what have I done?"

Then David got in on the screen, it showed only my perspective, thus everyone found out that I had in fact not sabotaged them. Everyone also got to experience my pain, and all my thoughts.

The screen sped on and finally in reached my last day alive, my Birthday.

It showed the ceremony as the way I saw it, then it showed me being beaten up by Athena and Ares, being falsely accused and finally, being executed.

All of Olympus shook as Luke started to lose control of his power in anger.

Zoe go out some chain, cuffed it on his arms, and immediately the power outtake was gone.

"Power limiter, right now he has his power reduced so as to not make anyone here fade" Chaos told me. "Ah here we go,"

The screen showed my death, and then it cut out.

"Now, you know what happened to Perseus do you not." Chaos inquired

Silence met his question. Everyone stared at shock at the screen.

"He was innocent" Poseidon managed out, choking on a sob "My baby boy was innocent and I basically killed him"

"Yes Poseidon. Now, shall we see what your 'best son' and 'your strongest son' has achieved?" Chaos walked up to David "You and I both know, youngling. IT is not that much at all."

The screen now moved on to a yacht. It showed a mother clad in jewelry and chains looking at her son.

"You will be powerful David" She told him "I will make sure of it!"

It showed David living in the lap of luxury, having a Mansion, several cars, couple of billion dollars. All in all it was a life I never wanted.

At 16 it showed David getting his driver license and immediately crashing his first car.

At 17 it showed David getting drunk with his friends.

All the while he was a Demigod. But no monster attacked, nothing ever happened to him, why?

The blue aura probably has something to do with it. A small blue tint would always go after him. It must have special abilities to ward monsters away.

Finally it showed David trying to kill me, sabotaging me, and accusing me of all my 'crimes'. Then the screen ended by showing David laughing after Zeus killed me, and partying, celebrating my death.

It finally showed one last picture, this picture had both David and Annabeth in it. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, and it was on the sand, and it had one person behind them. Me.

Annabeth started to shake "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Please! Percy! Come back." She burst into tears. "Percy I'm sorry, please come back." She screamed into the sky "I did not mean it please!"

"Percy is dead now." Zoe stated simply.

With that she flashed off, taking Luke with her who still had the chains on, so as to not make Olympus into confetti of marble.

Chaos and I were the only ones left.

"You see now what you have done?" Chaos inquired "You have killed the only person that will have saved you."

"What do you mean saved us?" Zeus hollered out "Us gods did all the work in both wars! The Demigods did nothing!"

"Very well" Chaos told him "Think what you will. I am merely stating the facts. Soon you will be attacked by a force that you cannot stop without Percy."

With that, Chaos teleported himself and me off of Olympus.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

"My, my. This creation is indeed not doing too well. I fear for us all" Chaos muttered to himself as he got back in the throne room.

"Father, when shall we explain what exactly is going on to Percy, although he is taking it quite well" Zoe questioned Chaos

"Very well, Percy, it is time you knew what is happening here, for surely knowing my children they have not stopped bombarding with very weird phrases to you. Assassin probably being the most prominent one." Chaos remarked to Percy

Chaos snapped his fingers, and Zoe, Luke and himself were all transported to their thrones. He then summoned an orb, and began to speak

"I shall explain to you Perseus. You see, there is a new threat on the horizon. This new threat, is my brother, Order" Chaos began to speak, the orb filled with mist and produced a picture that looked like a 40 year old man, who was in bright blue robes, as opposed to the star black robes that Chaos was wearing.

"When we began, nothing could separate us. Our relations could never sour, and nothing could be done to make us enemies. But as I began to create the Primordials, Universes and Galaxies, we slowly but surely began to split." The orb now displayed the creation of everything

"Before long, I created the planet you are standing on right now, Chaos." Chaos was suddenly interrupted by Luke sniggering "Very original" to which everyone laughed.

Undisturbed by the interruption, Chaos continued "When I made this planet I also created an army, to help defend against evils. By this point, yes, they were created but no, I did not create Evil. Order did, out of jealousy for my creations." The orb displayed the planet, and Order making evil out of good.

"In the army, it was divided into two. The two battalions had only the worthiest, and most skilled within them, and were lead by two Commanders. The two Commanders also had one very large advantage, an Assassin, who would only follow their orders." Chaos continued and the orb showed three beings, standing side by side, with one in the center.

"I already had a group like that," Chaos told them "They were very powerful, and skilled."

"What happened to them" Percy questioned, and at this point Zoe and Luke saddened, having already heard the story

"They died." Chaos stated very simply, "It was Order that killed them. Their names were Sabrina, Maximillion, and Charles. At the time I had not heard anything from Order in a very long time, though the last time I had heard from him I saw the steady change in him"

"Charles and Sabrina were the Commanders, and thus when they got reports of a being with a large armed force along the frontier, they sent Maximillion, their Assassin to investigate." Chaos recalled

"Maximillion luckily returned, injured but with information. He told Sabrina and Charles that Order was indeed coming back." At this point the orb began to show everything that Chaos told him.

"Sabrina and Charles deployed their battalions along the frontier, so that they could defend it easier. At that time the first battle happened, where Order won, and the thus the line of defence was move back." The orb showed a bloody conflict, with many bodies left littering the gorund.

"Order began to personally hunt the three down, and after another few battles with him, they were exhausted and were almost dead." A single tear threatened to spill from Chaos's eye.

"it was at this point that they told me what was happening, for they knew I was busy with my creation, expanding it and all that. How I regret doing that now" The tear spilled and was immediately replaced by another.

"In the message they gave me, they told that they would be dead by the time I had read it. The message itself went over the fact that Order had risen and was along the frontier with his armies ready to march on this planet." Chaos looked at Percy in the eye, to make sure he still held his attention, for Chaos knew what ADHD does to your attention span.

"Their solution was the blank spell. The spell was literally just that, blank. It would erase the place they cast it on permanently. Or at least until I got around to remaking it. The spell affected everything, and wiped out everything, unless someone had a counter spell." Chaos looked crestfallen at this point

"Maximillion, Sabrina and Charles thought of using this spell, and they decided to wipe all of Order's armada out, unfortunately the amount of energy and power needed to produce that strong of a spell over that large of an area, plus the fact they did not have my full blessing, and were exhausted was not good for them" Chaos recalled, and the amount of tears trailing his face began to pile up.

"They used too much power and well, burned up. Just like that, my most valued creations, just gone" He choked on a sob "The power they spent, was too much, and it ended their existence." He let that sink in

"On the bright side at least they did manage to slow the advance of Chaos by about 2000 years give or take" Luke interjected trying to put a positive spin to the story, but got a whack over the head, courtesy of Zoe. "This is no time to try to make jokes" She chastised Luke.

"Now, Order is returning" Chaos told them all, "And you three have proven to be the most worthiest of all heroes, incidentally all hailing from the same planet, and all within each other's lifetimes." Chaos looked proud.

"Zoe and Luke have already received my full blessing, plus their armour and weapons, so now only you are left, Percy." Chaos stepped off his throne, and with him Luke and Zoe followed, Percy got up as well, and started to follow Chaos, as Chaos began going to the doors of the Throne Room.

Chaos stopped midway through the doors, muttered something under his breath and a panel slid off the side of the throne room.

Everyone followed Chaos in, and Percy gasped suddenly "What is this place" he asked, awestruck.

"This is our armoury" Chaos explained "It houses every weapon ever made. Now follow me Percy, I have already selected your weapons. Luke, Zoe, follow if you want or just wander around, and maybe pick a new weapon for yourselves?"

**Percy P.O.V.**

The room was enormous, and filled with every imaginable weapon. There were swords, staffs, bows and arrows, and a variety of different weapons I had never seen, let alone know the names of.

"Now Perseus, while those two are away hunting for some new weapon or other, I can show you the ones I have selected for you." He told me

Not able to resist my curiosity I asked "What should I call you?" The response I got was not what I expected "When it is only us or the 4 of us, just call me Chaos, if we have company I expect Sir, or another title, however you are only to refer to us as that, for others must know that they cannot order you around like we can. Also, for others you refer to them by their first names."

"Alright Chaos" I responded "So what are the weapons" I asked him as we wandered around the armoury which easily dwarfed the Amazons Warehouse. "And armour" Chaos added.

"Ahh, and here we are" Chaos told Percy "This is the first weapon I have picked out for you." He took a long and elegant sword. "Soulreaper, is the sword's name, you will find it rightfully deserves this name. Whenever you attack something, not even the greatest armour worn by our enemies, can give weapon much of a fight. It will cut through almost anything, except for any armour worn by Zoe, Luke, yourself or myself. As well it will light itself on fire when you go to battle."

The sword itself was of breathtaking beauty. Now that Chaos handed it to me I could examine it in greater detail. The sword was pure white, with three black logos on its blade. "What are those" I questioned Chaos, as I pointed to the logos. "Those are Luke, Zoe and my insignia, symbolized that you serve us, and are our assassin. No one else's."

I tested the sharpness of the blade, and true to Chaos's word it was extremely sharp. The sword itself was around a meter and a half (150 cm or around 5") and looked deadly. I could not wait to test it out on something. Chaos handed me a second sword for as he quoted "Just to make you more lethal"

I soon realized that Chaos had begun to walk once again and I followed him, eager to find out my next weapon I could use.

"As I have watched you, Percy, I noted of your visit to the Hunters and Amazons, and thus I know you are trained in all weapons on Earth that they use their, but here we have a very fearsome weapon." Chaos reached to the racks that were filled to the brim with staffs. He picked up the whitest staff and handed it to me.

"This is the first staff I have created. Very fearsome, and it can control all of the elements. In addition it can grow to have blades on both sides." He told me, and watched me as any father would when they give their child a toy, except the toy in this case is a staff that could easily wipe out any planet. The staff held the same features as the sword, both white and both looked deadly.

Eventually we were done. By then I had a Bow that could never run out of arrows as they were formed by energy, and took a very small amount of energy to form them. The staff, the sword, a duplicate of the first sword, because why not make me more dangerous, and 5 throwing knife belts, that could never run out, for they would return after being thrown and hitting their target.

We now moved on to the armour, and when Chaos reached it, oh it was beautiful.

The armour itself was black, with the insignia being white. It had straps for where the two swords would go. I discovered my bow would become a white bracelet, so would the staff, while the knifes would be concealed by the armour.

In all honesty it looked more like a coat, and less like armour, one very long coat. Otherwise it had a short sleeve shirt, the long coat, and pants, as well as black combat shoes that were made for speed. "Percy, you have to know that the armour is fitted like this for a reason, it is all made for speed, so you will stealthy, and quiet, while being well protected." Chaos told me

"You have to know the armour can be penetrated but only by an immortal being releasing more that 4 fifths of their power to their weapon, and almost no being will do that." He told me.

"Now, go get changed into your armour, and I can properly adopt and bless you, to become our assassin." He ordered me, then left.

_Brief time skip_

I reached the throne room, now with Chaos actually having given me a map, and stepped in. All the gems were glittering with their beauty as always. Chaos, Luke and Zoe were all on their thrones already.

I took a few steps forward, then Chaos began to speak, "Welcome Perseus, today, you will become my son, as Zoe and Luke are already my daughter and son. Let us begin and get this over with."

Chaos's eyes began to glow "Perseus Achilles Jackson! I have found you worthy to join the ranks of my army, as my Daughter and Sons Assassin. Do you accept the role?" He asked me

"Yes" I told him, "Do you accept the role of Guardian of the Creation?" He once again questioned and once again I answered "Yes", he continued "Do you swear by my name to only ever be loyal to Luke, Zoe and Myself?" once again I answered "Yes"

"Very well" His voice boomed within the throne room "I now proclaim you as my son, our assassin, and their guardian" His voice boomed, and a green glowing energy shot exited from Chaos's body, and speeded to me, and hit me.

The effects were immediate, I felt my power grow, my senses heighten, and I became more aware of everything, I knew where everything was, and I felt my energy increase.

"Welcome to the family, son." Chaos welcomed me. The throne room sparkled with all the gems in it, all sensing a new member in the family.

"Now, Zoe and Luke will take you to the army, and since you have only ever been in the throne room, you still do not know of this planet, so please do explore." Chaos told us

Zoe and Luke bounded off their thrones and leaped at me into a hug. I could get used to this. "Chaos" I began "Would I have to return to Earth"

"No Percy, you will not have to. I promise" and with that, we left.

* * *

Hello everyone.

Well, sorry for the wait, I have been swamped by work and unfortunately for you all, the fanfic was not all that high on my priority list. Anyway, next chapter I plan to do some introductions to the army, as well as a bit of focus on Earth, and all the messed up drama there.

As a response to all the reviews, the number of you guys is getting quite large, and unfortunately I do not wish to fill the chapter up with "Thank you" and "okay" so, please know that I have read all the reviews and will PM you, if you have questions or just want to talk.

As well, I have been doing some work on my schedule and have decided to update every roughly 14 -15 days. As of 1st of May.

One last note, I would recommend to not get attached too much to _certain _characters... for I have already planned and written the ending.


	6. Chapter 5: Second Thoughts

**Please Remember: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**P.O.V. of Athena**

I looked at everyone assembled on Olympus, all the satyrs, demigods, gods, nymphs. Everyone.

One person was missing, Perseus.

'He's dead', I thought to myself, 'why do I have this feeling, feeling of guilt?'

"Mother" a voice broke my thoughts "Are you not going to celebrate with us?" I turned my head and saw the speaker, Annabeth, my daughter.

"No Annabeth, you go have fun though" I responded, barely paying he any attention.

Earlier, Chaos had come with Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes and Aphrodite, yelled at us and showed us both David and Perseus's lives.

He truly was worthy.

Yet because of a mistake, a foolish mistake cause by my oversized pride, and ego had I caused the death of the greatest hero of Olympus.

And still, with the information Chaos showed us, did Annabeth have the courage to once again begin celebrating the fact that Percy is dead.

'Could it have been the other way? Could it have been that A-Anna-Annabeth was not worthy of Percy?' My thoughts spiraled out, and I began the walk to my palace. I needed time to think.

As I exited the throne room, I could see the three demigods – Frank, Hazel and Leo – walk out of the throne in disgust at everyone, and shadow travel out of Olympus courtesy of Hazel.

Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hestia, Aphrodite and Hermes also walked out, the party now being spearheaded by Zeus and Ares.

The seven gods sent me glares, and flashed out.

Undoubtedly to their palaces.

I walked.

And as I did that, my thoughts spiraled out of control. There was something else that Chaos mentioned that haunted me.

"Soon we will face a threat we stand no chance of winning, without Percy" Chaos had stated. I am paraphrasing of course, I did not hear his exact words, yet still it is fairly serious. Because of Percy are we now safe, yet still we – I – executed him.

How could I be so stupid, I should have also seen if Annabeth was worthy as well. Then maybe all this would and could have been avoided. If only I did that.

**P.O.V. of Percy**

Zoe and Luke led me to the army. Now that I was their Assassin, I would be introduced to the four commanders of the battalions they command.

As we continued, Zoe decided to tell me something that Chaos neglected to mention.

"Percy, there are three things you must know. First off, in front of the army, you do not have to call us a title, simply 'brother' or 'sister' will do. Also, only Luke, Chaos and myself can Order you around. When we order you, you are compelled to follow that order, and we will teach you what happens when you disobey." Zoe stated as we were walking down to the barracks.

"Yes mom" I replied sarcastically, and got a swat over the head, courtesy of none other than Zoe herself. Luke looked amused, and then began to talk with Chaos mentally. I know that because I can do that as well.

"There is also another thing that Chaos neglected to mention to you. This has to do with Sabrina, Charles and Maximillion. Tell no one that I told you this. Only Luke and I know." She started to quite down her tone.

"Oh yah, those three, the guys who saved us all from Order by performing the blank spell till they died, right?" I asked, just to make sure I was on the same topic as her.

"Yes indeed them –" she was interrupted, by a person who was wearing very, and I mean VERY pink armour.

On the armour, there were various weapons, including daggers and a bow. No swords. The armour itself would be an Aphrodite girls wish. It was pink from top to bottom, had hearts and doves all over it, the doves being white, and had the black logo of Chaos.

"Zoe, you need to hurry, a fight broke out." She told Zoe, then dashed off, going at speeds beyond possible for a human.

"Who was that?" I questioned Zoe, as she and I picked up the pace, Luke still chatting with Chaos, got left behind.

"Silena" she responded "Silena Beauregard"

So she was still alive. Then who could the other be? Charles, Michael, Lee? Hopefully.

"Percy I need you to hurry up, come on." Zoe told me "Dash" Was the last thing she said, before like Silena left in a pace faster that I thought possible.

'Luke' I thought out to him 'I need your help.'

I got my response almost immediately 'Sure Perce, what's up?'

"Um Luke, what is this dash thing?" I asked, shyly, feeling like a fool for not knowing what it was, when it seemed like EVERYONE knew what it was.

"Oh that, yah don't worry. Basically, it's like sprinting. However, it depends on your type of armour. For example me and Zoe have some of the best armour in the army, so thus out dash is the fastest. When you dash, all it is just sprinting with your armour multiplying your sprint by a certain value. Zoe's armour and my armour have the sprint multiplied by 5,000. Yours? No one knows...yet" He added that last part with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So, run after Zoe, and I can record it" He told me.

"Alright, see ya there Luke, and thanks." I told him, before starting to sprint down the direction Zoe left.

The feeling I got from dashing was like nothing before. Picture running, faster than light, creating a sonic boom in the process. It was so refreshing, like a morning run except like almost 10000 of them put together.

Roughly 5 seconds later I saw Zoe and stopped, she was busy getting the guys that were brawling each other apart. Soon after Luke caught up to me. He sent a bolt of energy towards the two, and Zoe after giving them a good chewing, go to us.

"Hey Zoe" I greeted her but Luke had some other thing to tell her. "Zoe, Zoe, Zoe!" He started to call her name like a little brother having done something good "Guess what, guess what" and at this point he was practically jumping with excitement.

"Calm down Luke, what is it?" She chastised him, and asked curiously "Percy, fastest thing I've seen. Did you hear that boom? That was him! His armour multiplies the force of his sprint by 10000." He said to her "He will practically slaughter the enemy before we even get there. SWEET no work!"

"So" I began, desperate to get the attention off from me "What is it you wanted to tell me about the three?" I asked her.

"Oh yah, see the three never –" She was again interrupted by someone –Chaos- calling us to his office immediately "I'll tell you later she said, but know this, no one believes about this, but it is true. I am certain of it!"

We then dashed over to Chaos's office. "Hello you three. Now that the fancy stuff is done I can finally talk to you guys without looking a dictator. Zoe, Luke. I believe I told you this already but if I have not them here we go."

"Us three can order Percy around. Of course, when we say a command to him, and follow it by I order you or begin by I order you to, he will be compelled to follow that order. So try something." He told them, while completely neglecting to even address me.

"You know I'm right here, right? And that I can hear everything?" I deadpanned. "Percy, I order you to shut up." Zoe stated and looked at me curiously, like I was a test subject and not her newest little brother.

I shut up. I no longer felt like I wanted to say anything. I just looked at her "It works!" She gasped.

"You can speak now" And now once again I wanted to speak.

"Now Percy, there is a name for the three of you. You are called the Hand of Chaos." He told us. "The three of you –" I interrupted him "do your dirty work?" I asked. "In a sense yes. But as well no. Let me explain?" He asked

"You guys will sent to planets and all around the universes, on different missions." He began and I once again interrupted "But that is doing your dirty work!" I whined out

Luke and Zoe glanced at me in a threatening manner. "Let him finish" He said to me.

"Well ..." Chaos looked at us sheepishly "It is basically you doing my dirty work BUT, you will be getting rewards, perhaps a new weapon, power or armour... he trailed off"

"Thank you" I exclaimed, "there. That is the accurate version."

"So then, Father, is there anything of us you need?" Luke asked. "No" was the response "Though I will inform if anything needs to be done."

**P.O.V. of Artemis**

My sister, my sister, my sister.

Why did she have to hate Perseus so much?

Honestly, he never did anything to her – except completely wipe her out in a duel between them – and she hated him with a passion, for loving Annabeth?

Honestly, I would be proud of Annabeth, for he would have been the best son – in – law. But no, and in the end it turned out that Annabeth – a girl – broke Percy's – a boy – heart.

Such a thing I have never heard of before.

**Athena P.O.V.**

Time passed.

I could not tell you how long, for I have been studying what Chaos said. Nothing.

I have tried to talk to Apollo and see if he can predict the future, but he keeps on ignoring me. Was it because of Percy, that both the twins ignore me, Hades and Hestia glare at me, Hermes and Apollo would do the meanest of 'pranks' and Hephaestus even mad my weapons and armour bug out and useless! I can't even fight anymore!

On top of all, Aphrodite leaked out some of my greatest secrets and videos she took of me in terrible situations, facing a black widow spider. I mentally shuddered.

I now became the laughingstock of Olympus.

I should not have done what I did. I admit it.

Well, beside all of that, everything was not normal either.

Every meeting in Olympus, not only would I be ignored on Olympus, but the demigods that were friends of Percy – Leo, Hazel and Frank - now also ignored me and even my presence! They did not even bow!

Meanwhile in the Olympian meetings, well we no longer had 14 gods per meeting. Now it was only Zeus, Ares, Dionysus and Myself.

Everyone else left. They still had their thrones there, but they never attended meetings. They stopped. The seven gods that supported Percy did not come to anymore meetings as soon as Chaos gave us his verdict on the manner.

Hera and Demeter, realized what I had done and what Zeus had supported whole heartedly, and left as well. Realizing that Percy had been innocent.

Poseidon, well he too left, but not for the same reason as the others. Dionysus was recently alleviated of his punishment as Camp director, shortened due to the wars, and now Poseidon took charge.

The camp became the pampering place of David. He was treated like the creator himself, having recently become a God, in Percy's place.

He and Poseidon made the Camp a dictatorship, and understandably, everyone left. They all went to the Roman camp, but were met with a surprise. Two in fact.

No longer could the screeching of Octavian be heard, killed by Apollo, after he started to celebrate the fact that Percy was dead, and also the gates were closed.

The Romans refused to let the Greeks. Reyna spearheaded that. She had barred the gates and gave the Greeks an ultimatum, leave Roman lands or die.

The Greeks left.

The left for the East coast, and returned to Camp Half-Blood. There, they were treated like slaves, and no one could do a thing about it. Poseidon had gone mad.

The six (seven if you count the pig that goes by the name of David) did nothing about it. Reyna had only accepted Frank, Hazel and Leo into the Roman Camp, due to the 3 of them supporting Perseus. The other three, Piper, Jason and my daughter well...

**P.O.V. of Annabeth**

Things could not be better! Percy the jealous and traitorous bastard is gone for good, and the camp is the best place ever!

All thanks to David, who is my boyfriend too, and Poseidon! He is super nice too!

Well at least to only us. Everyone else... Not so much.

I have not seen Chiron. In a long time in fact. Wonder where he went. Ah, but that shouldn't bother me too much. He's not at camp anymore so he is not my problem.

I started to walk towards the beach, for David had invited me there for a date.

I wonder when he is going to propose to me. Hmmm, ooh maybe it's today!

I continued my journey, wondering what I will say, what the place will look like.

I arrived there.

There was nothing, the beach was bare. No people, events or anything.

Just emptiness.

Though... That's a lie. There were two people.

One was David, and the other...I could not recognize her.

They were talking to each other and I could only make out snippets of the conversation. " But... Annabeth...Girlfriend...?"

"Don't...she...know" David responded ot her question. They then got closer to each other and started to make out.

"Won't know what David? That you are cheating on me?" I stomped furiously up to him and questioned him.

The girl, who now judging by her looks was some Aphrodite camper I had never seen scampered off to safety, while I backhanded David.

"You lying son of a bitch!" I spat out at him

"Oh yeah? At least I'm still better than you!" He yelled back at me "How?" I screamed out at him

"At least I have the balls to own up to it! Not deny it like a snivelling little bitch!" He venomously spat back at me.

I looked at him ... how could he. How could he bring Percy up?

"What? No argument?" He smirked at me "Thought so, you are weak Annabeth, pathetic." He turned around. "Don't bother complaining to Poseidon "He told me "He will now only ignore you."

Thus, he left.

I felt devastated. He was the man of my life, just betraying me like that.

Ill admit, it hurt.

But probably not as much as I must have hurt Percy, for I still had my cabinmates and my friends and parents. He had nothing.

Gods, I am a terrible girlfriend. How could I fall for that bastard.

Looking back on it, I realized just what my actions caused.

I looked around at the camp. IT used to be a place of happiness, laughter, races, fun, and a hint of danger, with the ever wise Chiron overseeing us. NOW? IT was dark, quiet, sad, no events at all, nothing.

Chiron. Oh gods! Chiron. We had banished him, saying we no longer needed him. I just remembered. Immortal till no ... longer ... needed.

Chiron was gone.

I broke down into tears.

The one who raised me, just like that had I disposed of him, without even a second thought.

I needed to talk to my mother, to see how I could fix this mess...

**P.O.V. of Percy**

Life could not be better.

Except of course for those damned chains that Luke and Zoe sometimes put on me.

So many worlds would have paid the price ... not have _only _their leader removed.

"So now you see why I should have obliterated Oblion? Told you they were only going to come back with another bastard for us to remove. Happens everytime." I muttered out loud to Luke and Zoe, while we were crawling in the Oblionic sewers (again) trying to remove their leader (again) while being scolded by Zoe for complaining (again).

"Perseus, shut up. You can blow this rock out of the galaxy this time, okay?" She told me, while continuing her way through the sewer "Just, for the time being, shut up. Also, Luke, remove his chains. We need him at full power." Luke telepathically took the chains off, and I felt my power soar.

We continued to the dark sewers, that were actually surprisingly clean, and finally reached the over ground. I went first, for being the strongest I could deal with any immortal being, and give Chaos a worthy fight, before being subdued. Someday I will beat him.

I jumped out the sewer, my cloak billowing around me. As I landed on the ground, I unsheathed my weapons. Luke and Zoe followed, unsheathing their weapons.

"From now on" Zoe told us telepathically "we only use this method of communication. We cannot risk detection ... like last time"

"Why must there always be a 'last time' within our missions on the same damned corrupt planet." I complained to them both, and got a "Shut up!" in response from both of them.

"Alright, we will use the same strategy, and if you run into guards just ... Chaos damn them, kill whatever you see as long as it is not an ally or innocent got it?" Luke told us both, is temper flaring mid sentence. We then split off.

I took the same route as last time. How the Oblion officials did not think of setting guards in every hallway, I do not know.

Still the same passageway, open. The same route, no traps, no nothing.

"Perseus," I heard a voice in my head "Can you hear me?"

"Sup Chiron" I greeted "What do you need?"

See Chiron was apparently banished from Camp Half Blood, no longer having his services required, thus he faded. But before he could be permanently gone, Chaos saved him and placed him as an advisor to him and the army.

He also gets to Order me around. Gahh, hate that ability they have over me.

"Perseus, I need you to open the gates to the castle, these orders are being broadcasted to the others, so they will know what you are doing." He informed me, before going back to focus on other things.

Chiron was like that, ignores hat I am doing and refocuses my efforts. Well it always gets us a win, but still. I want to kill the guy for once. "Chiron, do I have to?" I whined to him "That was an order Percy" You could practically hear the grin he was having right now.

I mentally sighed and dashed out the passageway I was currently in.

On the way back I encountered a few guards, but it was nothing a few swipes of my blades could not fix.

I continued speeding my way through the castle, until I found the exit / entrance, dispatching guards with my dagger ( I acquired it after my first successful mission alone). Eventually I found the gate, being heavily defended by multiple guards, while the army was out of the gates fighting ours.

"I'm at the gates, Chiron" I informed him "Can I _please _make it spectacular" I begged it through our telepathic communication. He sighed and responded "Go ahead, just take the buggers down"

I pulled out my staff, and focusing on my fire abilities, burned the walls right down as if they were made out of grass and no Oblinion.

The walls now littered the ground, which was naturally red due to the proximity of their sun. The planet it self did not have a lot of vegetation at the top, however underground it looked like the tropics had migrated here. All sorts of species, foods and animals were there.

Oblinion is one of the toughest materials there was, of course nothing for me, but for the normal soldier not blessed by Chaos as extensively as Chiron (Who was busy commanding troops), Zoe, Luke and I were, they could be a real problem.

I charged the army from behind, and as soon as Chiron saw me, and my intentions, gave the order ot his troops to charge.

The enemy army crumpled. Within mere moments what was a winnable battle for them turned into an all out massacre.

The remaining few that were left alive, put down their arms and surrendered peacefully to us.

I walked through the field of dead bodies, the ground more red than it ever was, littered from all the blood.

Finding Chiron was no hard task what so ever. Just search for the Horse/man with a boomspeaker telling everyone what to do. Quite comical really, but Chiron was wise and knew what to do, and during battles you can't really be heard that easily.

Walking calmly over to him I bowed to him and waited for the command to get up. "Percy, I have told you that you do not need to bow to me. It is a waste of time and I hate it." Taking that as the cue to get up, I looked at him, before putting my hands in front of my chest and starting

"Please, please, please Chiron, can I kill the King this time? Pretty Please?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eye look. He tried looking away, but his head kept on coming to me. He sighed. "If you want to, you will have to beat Zoe and Luke, they are telling me they just reached the throne room."

A trace of a smirk inched itself across his face. "Go".

Now knowing which way was safe and clear of guards and their corpses – seriously they are deadlier to me in death than in life – I dashed through the hallways, reaching the throne room in a manner of seconds.

I found the king sitting in his throne, and Zoe and Luke in front of him, looking at him in a comical way.

"How exactly are you going to defeat us?" Luke began "If you do not have any troops with you?"

"Easy" the King smirked "You two only are as strong as your pathetic assassin, and he is already dead. My main army defeated him, your army and that senile old fool of a horse." He looked at Luke and Zoe, "How my army not get here fast enough to kill you as well?"

"Ummm" I interrupted, "I'm kinda alive... so ya. Can I kill this clown now?" Zoe looked at me while trying to stifle her laugh.

The king turned around "What? How? MY report said –" "That your army was slaughtered." Luke interrupted mid sentence "We know. Perce, go ahead."

I gave a cheer as I took my sword and plunged into the King. He died quickly. Pity.

"Told you he would kill him to quickly." Zoe said to Luke "He should have died slowly." "Yah, well that is what the void is for" I told her.

Just then Chiron walked into the throne room, seeing the scene. "I am not even going to ask. But let me guess, Perseus killed him to quickly?" He took a guess looking at us and judging it perfectly "Sorry" I responded. "But hey, I made it quick so he could enjoy the void?" I tried to defend my actions.

"Yes, I'll talk to Chaos about that. Now, you three need to come with me to the ship. Chaos wants us back to the home planet." He looked at Zoe and Luke for this part "He has finally accepted the truth about the Three"

And then there's them. God, Chiron knew, but I didn't. What is with the three? Seriously, they saved the universe and died in the process. What else could it be?

Soon we boarded the ship. The automatic greeting system, did what it was supposed to, and soon we set for Chaos in Chaos. The most original of names. I know.

The ship was quite spectacular itself. Tricked out with the latest of technology, it sped through space, eventually reaching the Planet of Chaos.

Chiron, Zoe, Luke and I go off the ship and dashed towards where Chaos resided. The castle itself was huge, with many different rooms. The throne room and the office were where Chaos was most times.

We progressed quickly through the castle, arriving at Chaos's office. We entered and found him there.

"Chiron, Zoe, Luke, Percy." He acknowledged us all "I take it that the mission to Oblion was successful?" He asked and Chiron responded "Of course it was Chaos. When has it ever not been?"

"Fair point, my friend" Chaos responded.

Getting straight to the point I asked Chaos "Not to be rude or anything, but weren't you supposed to tell us something about the 3?"

"Ah yes... the 3." Chaos looked pained "I have finally accepted the facts." He turned to Luke and Zoe. "You may show him."

They both gave a cheer, and Luke telepathically told me to follow them, and we all dashed off, leaving Chiron with Chaos.

"We've been waiting forever to show you this." Zoe began "The 3 are not who we thought they were at all."

By this time we had boarded the ship, and began to speed through space again.

"Guys, where are we going? Seriously, I feel like I am abducted right now." I asked them.

"Percy, what do you remember of the three?" Zoe asked, while Luke piloted the ship, going much faster than the auto-pilot ever would have.

"Well, they fought against Order, and died saving the universes." I told her

"Wrong" She answered simply. "They are still alive." Zoe continued "Order never killed them. They certainly made it look like that but he never did. That blanking spell? Never performed. The only other way of dying was for Order to kill them, but recently Luke and I sensed their presence around here."

We soon arrived at the destination.

Luke left the ship on the auto-pilot and went to the observation deck. A large room with plenty of windows. We followed him.

When we got there, we saw nothing. Nothing but space.

"You want to know how we are right?" Luke asked as he kept on looking at nothing. "If the three truly did perform the blanking spell, their corpses would either be here, or have been immediately transported back to Chaos, for proper burial rights."

"Instead they are missing" Zoe told me.

"Reach your senses out, that is why we have not put the chains on yet. Your senses are greatly heightened without the chains. So, do so. Can you feel any life, within a period of say 500 years, considering they died over 2000 years ago." Luke asked.

The weird thing was that I did, and it felt exactly like what I could feel from 2000 years ago. "They have been here again." I stated to them. "But say they are alive, then what are they doing?"

"IT truly made no sense to us either" Luke said "Zoe just wanted to see where they died, to make a memorial for them after hearing their story. Then we get here and no sign of them is seen. Literally. What we saw is what you are seeing right now."

"At that time" Zoe picked up form where Luke left off "The Giant War was raging on, that was when Oblion first needed out help. You will never guess who we sensed had been there, in the throne room of Oblion, quite recently might I add."

I took a stab at it "The Three?"

"Precisely! If they were dead then they would have not been there quite so recently." Luke told me "Meaning that they are not dead." I finished off.

"My theory, is that they joined Order" Zoe told us. "And it makes sense. They visited Oblion JUST BEFORE a new rule was placed, that same ruler plunged the then Chaos aligned Oblion into a civil war. The pattern repeats itself."

"How did Chaos deal with it?" I asked them. "He ignored us. For a long time, until Chiron also believed us. Then, well here we are now."

This was certainly mind blowing however the evidence is of course overwhelmingly in Luke and Zoe's favour.

I believed them.

The Three were traitors.

* * *

Hello Everyone.

I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Either way, not much to say this time, Ill be reintroducing Percy &amp; friends to planet earth, and introduce some of the army.

Feel free to (While reviewing) also submit a character of your own, which I could use.

Enjoy your day, and I will post once again roughly around May 15th


End file.
